Le temps mélancolie de la vie
by Estel1
Summary: La 5° année à Poudlard de Harry, cette fic ne suis pas tout a fait la suite de l'histoire et part dans sa propre intrigue, avec quelques délires, et une fin très... ca yé je l'ai continué!!! debut du nouveau chapitre! plus narratif now!!!
1. Le changement

Harry Potter  
  
Chapitre 1 Le changement  
  
Harry se réveilla en sueur ; il venait de faire un cauchemar « Encore ce rêve.. toujours ce rêve.. » « Voldemort.toujours lui.. Merde.. » Ce cauchemar le faisait souhaiter toutes les nuits d'en finir, il n'en pouvait plus... Comme si Voldemort essayait de le tuer tous les jours un peu plus.. Sa cicatrice, lui faisait mal, « Pour changer » se dit-il à lui-même, se pressant la main contre son front. Mais à présent ; c'est comme si c'était naturel, comme si c'était normal qu'il souffre, « J'dois être née pour ça ! » Pensa t- il, un léger rictus se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Il en avait prit l'habitude...  
  
-J'en ai assez ..  
  
Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, l'ouvrit, ferma les yeux au contact agréable et frais de la brise matinale, mit un pied sur le rebord, et...  
  
-HHAARRRRYY !!!!!!! amènes ton cul ici !!!!!  
  
Ce cri eut l'effet d'un coup de fouet, qui le réveilla :  
  
-Nan mais ça va pas la tête ! Qu'est ce qui me prend ? Je suis con ou quoi ? Je pourrais jamais faire ça ! Je dois pas faire ça !  
  
-HHHAAARRRRRRYYY !!! Tu bouge ton cul !!!!!  
  
Il mit ses lunettes et pendant qu'il descendait l'escalier, il se dit que cela ferait trop plaisir au Dursley de le voir s'écraser comme une crêpe du 1° étage, et puis il y a Ron, Hermione, et Sirius.. Ses parents ; il ne voulait pas leur faire de peine. Et il ne voulait en aucun cas faciliter la tâche a Voldemort.  
  
-HARRY je vais te ..  
  
-J'arrive, j'arrive !!!  
  
Lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine il vit l'oncle Vermon plus écarlate qu'a son habitude ; ce qui était assez difficile..  
  
-T, te, tes am... c'est p, personne là..  
  
-Qui ?  
  
-Ceux de l'année dernière !  
  
-Les Weasley ?  
  
En entendant ce mot, Dudley s'enfuit en courant (façon de parler car il avait déjà assez de mal pour trottiner ; alors disons qui se déplaça le plus vite possible) pour se cacher dans sa chambre en abandonnant son quart de pamplemousse (le régime, bien qu'il eu durée 1 an, n'avait pas eu beaucoup défait, d'ailleurs au lieu de le faire maigrir, il le rendait encore plus hystérique : Pour 2 raisons, primo, il était au régime ce qui suffisait à mettre ses nerfs a vif, et secondo, vu que ce même régime n'avait aucun effet sur lui, il ne pouvait pas se défouler sur Harry, a qui il suffisait de trottiner pour le distancer de plusieurs mètres.)  
  
-Tais-toi ! Mais bien sûr que c'est d'eux dont je parle, qui pourrait être assez taré pour faire ça !!!  
  
Harry regarda l'enveloppe qu'il lui tendit, et eu envie d'éclater de rire, mais la face violacée de l'oncle le fit changer d'avis. En effet, Les Weasley qui apparemment ne voulaient pas faire la même erreur que l'année passée, n'avait mit qu'un demis timbre sur l'enveloppe ! Harry leva la tête vers Vermond, et le regarda comme s'il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire.  
  
-On n'a pas idée de ne mettre que la moitié d'un timbre !!Criât Vermont.  
  
-Au moins ils n'en ont pas recouvert l'enveloppe.. Dit calmement Harry  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Il se sentit tout d'un coup très heureux, car il savait que cette lettre signifiait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à retourner au Terrier.  
  
-J'ai dû payer l'autre moitié du timbre !  
  
-Ce n'ait que 5 £  
  
-1 £ est 1£, et le facteur a dû nous prendre pour des fous !  
  
Harry qui commençait à s'impatienter lui demanda l'enveloppe, que Vermont lui tendit avec dégoût. Harry ouvrit la lettre le plus vite possible, déchirant au passage, le malheureux demi-timbre et lut :  
  
Cher Harry, j'espère que tu vas bien, et que ton oncle et ta tante ne sont pas trop désagréables avec toi. Dumbledor nous a autorisé à t'invité chez nous plus tôt que prévue. Nous viendrons te chercher demain (jeudi) soir vers 20heures, par la poudre de cheminette, alors il faudrait demander à ton oncle de bien vouloir dégager la cheminer cette fois. À Bientôt. Mme Weasley PS : C'est Fred et George ont dit qu'il me payerait une nouvelle robe de soirée ! Figure-toi qu'ils ont obtenu 1000 galions !!!(Je me demande bien ou. Et au fait nous allons chercher Hermione juste après toi. Bye.  
  
Ron Euh juste un dernier truc : A ton mit assez de timbre ? Maman disait qu'il y en avait même peut -être un peu trop, mais ça a paru bizarre à Papa, ; je suis d'accord avec lui. Mais bon.. Re bye re Ron  
  
« Faudra que je leur explique ! »  
  
-Quand viennent-il ? Demanda Vermont qui avait tout deviné.  
  
-Demain vers 20H00. Ha oui ! Au fait, il faudrait déboucher la cheminée...  
  
-Quoi ! ? Ils ne manquent pas d'air cela !!  
  
-Tu préfères qu'ils fassent tout exploser ?  
  
-gnreuf.et se retourna sans dire un mot et alla téléphoner. (à un maçon sûrement.)  
  
Heureux, il coura vers sa chambre en passant devant celle de Dudley, à qui il cria ;  
  
-Ils arrivent demain !  
  
Dudley qui avait sorti la tête de sa chambre pour voir ce qui se tramait, poussa un petit cri porcin et se barricada dans sa chambre. Harry rentra dans la sienne et prépara sa valise ; il la sortit de l'armoire, récupéra les brouillons de lettres sous la latte de son parquet, pris ses affaires et fourra-le tout à l'intérieur, puis, il emballa soigneusement son balai dans du papier craft. Lorsqu'il eu fini il se laissa tomber sur son lit et pensa à l'heureuse perspective qui l'attendait. Il jeta un coup d'?il à son armoire et y vit ses livres de cour de l'année passée, et eu la soudaine envie de les relire et d'apprendre les cours qu'il n'avait pas suivit à cause de sa participation à la coupe des 4 sorciers.  
  
« Faut que je devienne fort ! C'est insensé, mais je veux devenir plus puissant que LUI ! »  
  
Il passa la nuit et le lendemain à relire et à répéter un maximum de cours et de sorts.  
  
Vers 19h00 il descendit dans le salon et ne fut pas surprit de ne voir ni son oncle, ni sa tante et encore moins son cousin, ce qui ne fut pas pour lui déplaire. Mais il vit sur la cheminé qui avait été dégagée un mot qui disait :  
  
« Ne salissez pas notre salon, SVP. »  
  
Il leva les yeux au ciel et alla s'asseoir en face de cette entrée un peut spécial... A moins 5 il entendit un grondement qui lui indiqua leur arrivée. Il vit d'abord Ron suivi de son père.  
  
-Harry ! Salut mon pote ! Ca gaze ? Cria ron  
  
-Salut! Ca ira encore mieux quand je serais loin d'ici ! Lui répondit Harry.. Bonjour monsieur Weasley.  
  
-Bonjour Harry ! Je suis content qu'ils aient débouché cette cheminée, mais, où sont-ils au fait ?  
  
Il se retourna et vit le mot laissé par les Dursley.  
  
-Je vois, toujours aussi aimable !  
  
Et ils éclatèrent tous de rire.  
  
-Nous devons nous dépêcher, car nous allons aussi chercher Hermione.  
  
-Ah bon ? D'habitude elle est chez vous avant moi.  
  
-C'est parce que chez elle il n'y a pas de cheminé et ses parents l'ont toujours amené en voiture, mais, d'après ce que j'ai compris, ils avaient trop de travail alors il l'on envoyé chez sa grand-mère qui elle en a une.  
  
-Ok, je vois...  
  
-On va y aller, mais d'abord je vais nettoyer la cendre qu'on a laissé, je n'ai pas envie que ta tante nous fasse une crise cardiaque !!  
  
Harry sourit et lorsque cela fut fini, M. Weasley pris de la poudre de cheminette, la jeta dans l'âtre, rentra à l'intérieur et cria ; 6 new haven street, Brighton ! Puis ce fut au tour de Ron puis de Harry. Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce ou il ressenti quelque chose de.il ne pu l'expliquer, peu être magique ce qui serait assez étonnant étant donner que les parents d'Hermione étendait d'une longue lignée moldue mais c'était autre chose, il le sentait faiblement mais quand même..  
  
Il vit arriver Hermione qui portait un sac encore plus gros et qui avait l'air encore plus lourd que l'année passée. Elle sera la main de tout le monde et Ron lui demanda :  
  
-Tu t'es musclé pendant les vacances pour arriver à porter tout ça ?!  
  
-Très drôle, nan mais si, j'te jure, c'est très spirituel ! Lui rétorqua t'elle.  
  
-Aller les enfants il faut qu'ont y aille, on va être en retard pour le dîner.. Mais au fait ta grand mère n'est pas là Hermione ?  
  
-Non, elle est aller se coucher, ça fait un peu tard pour elle, elle commence à se faire vieille.  
  
-Je vois.. Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé avoir de ses nouvelles...  
  
« De ses nouvelles ? Comment ce fait t-il que le père de Ron connaisse la grand-mère d'Hermione ? »  
  
Puis chacun leur tour ils entrèrent dans la cheminée et crièrent : le Terrier ! 


	2. Le Terrier

Chapitre 2 Le Terrier  
  
En arrivant, il vit Mme Weasley se jeter sur lui et le prendre dans ses bras.  
  
-Harry !!! Tu vas bien ? Ils n'ont pas étaient trop désagréable ? J'ai eu peur que la lettre n'arrive pas à temps ! A t-on mit trop de timbres ?  
  
-Ca va très bien, merci.. La lettre est bien arrivée, mais le truc c'est qui faut mettre juste 1 timbre, mais entier ! Dit Harry qui reprenait sont souffle.  
  
Après elle alla accueillir chaleureusement Hermione, et il fut soulager qu'elle eu oublié l'article de Rita Skettter.  
  
-Bonjour Hermione !!! Tu vas bien ? Et ta grand-mère ?  
  
« Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous avec sa grand-mère ? »  
  
-Je vais bien, merci. Elle est un peu fatiguée en ce moment mais elle va bien. Et vous !  
  
-Moyennement ; Arthur est toujours au travail, à cause de ce qui c'est passé à Poudlard, mais hélas, Fugue ne veut toujours pas admettre que « Tu sais qui » est de retours ! Ca me met les nerfs à vif ! A cause de lui nous ne pouvons pas prendre de réelles mesures de sécurités ! ...Bon bon, ne parlons pas de ses choses là maintenant !! Pendant que Fred et George mettent la table, allez ranger vos affaires dans votre chambre !  
  
Ils saluèrent Fred et George qui étaient en train de mettre la table à leur manière (en faisant voler et s'entrechoqué les table dans les airs) Puis ils dirent bonjour à Ginny qui rougie comme à son habitude ainsi qu'a Percy qui n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette, puis Ginny accompagna Hermione dans sa chambre pendant que Harry et Ron se dirigeaient vers la leur.  
  
-Quel IDIOT ce Fugue ! Cria Ron sur un coup de tête..  
  
-Ron !! On ne cris pas ce genre de chose !!! Cria à son tour sa mère qui les avait entendu dans l'escalier.  
  
Harry ne dit rien, il repensait à la manière dont Fugue avait réagit lorsque Dumbledor lui avait annoncé que Voldemort était de retours. Ils posèrent les affaires d'Harry et rejoinièrent tout le monde en bas. Le dîner se passa bien, ils parlèrent de chose et d'autres, mais personne n'engagea la conversation sur Voldemort ; de peur de casser l'ambiance agréable qui c'était installé.  
  
-Est-ce que vous savez qu'elles nouvelles matières vous aurez à la rentrée ? Demanda M Weasley quand vint le dessert.  
  
-Oui ! Dit Hermione. Je l'ai lue dans ; " l'histoire de Poudlard ."  
  
-Et elle remet çà !  
  
-Oh tu peux parler toi !  
  
-Pourquoi ne nous l'as tu jamais dis ? Se consterna Ron . C'est impossible que tu es pue l'oublier, tu le connais par c?ur !  
  
-C'est par ce que je me suis rendu compte que ce livre est magique !  
  
-Comme c'est étonnant !  
  
-(regard noir) figurez-vous que j'ai remarqué que chaque année, il prenait du poids, alors je l'ai relue et j'ai vu qu'il se complétait chaque année !!!  
  
-Oui, oui, bon en gros c'est quoi les nouveautés ?  
  
-Il y aura 3 nouvelles matières.  
  
-Hein !!??  
  
-Mais en option seulement...  
  
-Ouf ! soupira Ron  
  
-Ca ne te ferait pas de mal ! S'exaspera sa mère. Car plus tu prendras d'options et plus tu travaillera ; plus tu aura de BUSES !!!  
  
-Je sais, je sais..oui bon, on peux savoir c'est quoi c'est matières ?!  
  
-Il y a le cours de soins ; on y apprend à soigner les blessures, ou les maladies grâce à la magie..C'est plus pratique lorsque l'on a pas d'ingédients à porté de main pour pouvoir préparer une potion..  
  
-Si on peut faire ça ! Pourquoi à chaque fois que je me retrouve chez Pomfresh (ce qui arrive assez fréquemment) je dois ingurgiter tous ces trucs dégeux !? Demanda Harry.  
  
-Par ce que ce ne sont que des premier soins, et donc moins efficace mais ça peut être très utile .  
  
-Cool !!!On sera pas obliger de continuer les cours de potion !!!!Cria ron.  
  
-Biensûr que non !   
  
-Tu prend NOS rêve pour des réalités !S'exclama Harry  
  
Et ils furent prit d'un fou rire, sauf Hermione qui croisa les bras en attendant que les deux « idiots » arrêtent de suffoquer de rire devant leurs immitations (plus que douteuses) de Rogue. Puis elle toussota, histoire de faire remarquer qu'elle aimerait bien finir.  
  
-Vas y Hermione continue, désolé...dirent t- ils tout les 2 en c?urs.  
  
-Il y aura aussi : « langues étrangères »..  
  
-C'est pour les moldus ça !  
  
-Ce n'est par ce que tu es un sorcier que tu peux aller te balader dans des pays étrangers sans avoir besoin de connaitre la langue pour pouvoir comprendre les gens !!  
  
Ron eu un instent d'arret le temps d'assimiler cette phrase un peu trop longue a son goût. Harry, quand a lui, se souvint que Croupon parlait de nombreuses langues, il regarda Percy et eu l'impression que celui-ci essayait de s'écraser sur sa chaise, aparament il n'avais pas encore digérer le fait que son idole soit mort et encore plus qu'il est peu enfreindre les règle ainsi. Puis il regarda Ron qui apparemment avait eu la même idée que lui. Puis Hermione continua.  
  
-En France par exemple, ils apprennent l'Anglais à partir de la 1° année.  
  
Sur c'est mots Harry se rendit compte qu'il ne s'était jamais posé la question de savoir comment ils connaissaient leur langue, Et il se rappella Drumstang, puis Vickor , et se demanda comment s'était passer les vacances d'Hermione. Lorsqu'il reprit le cours de la conversation elle commença à expliquer en quoi consistait la 3° matière.  
  
-La 3° n'était pas très bien expliqué, c'est assez bizarre, d'après ce que j'ai compris, ce n'ai pas donné à tout le monde, il faut...avoir un, non, une aura..oui voilà ! Une aura ou des trucs psyshique assez développé.  
  
-C'est quoi ce truc ! demandèrent Harry, Ron, ainsi que les parents et frères et s?ur de Ron qui étaient visiblement étonné qu'Hermione elle même n'ai pas compris.  
  
-Quoi ? Vous de connaissez pas ? Demanda Ron à ses parents.  
  
-Non, ca doit être tout nouveau. Lui répondit son père.  
  
-Moi non plus je ne sais pas..Ajouta Hermione. Il n'y avait rien de précisé,et je n'ai pas de livre chez moi qui en parle..de toutes façons ils vont sûrement tout nous expliquer une fois là-bas..  
  
Ils finirent de manger, débarassèrent la table, et montèrent tous les trois dans la chambre de Ron, qui en s'affalant sur son lit dit :  
  
-Ca m'a l'air bizarre c'est matières, de toute façon j'ai pas vraiment envie de m'embêter avec ca..  
  
-Ah oui !! Ajouta Hermione un rictus a la bouche. J'ai oublié de vous dire que l'on devait en prendre obligatoirement au moins une.  
  
-Et flute !!!! Soupira Ron qui s'était levé et avait commencé à installer le matelas de harry par terre.  
  
-De toute façon il faut bien que tu commences à travailler sérieusement, avec ce qui risque d'arriver, il faut que l'on soit bien préparé, et je suis sûr que tu n'a pas retenue la moitié des cours de l'année dernière !  
  
-Ho ! ca va !!!Je suis sûr que tu vas prendre les 3 !  
  
-Non, avec l'arithmancie et les autres options que j'ai déjà je ne pourrais en prendre que 2..  
  
-Quelle horreur !! cria Ron la tête entre les mains  
  
-Comment ce nomme le petit parasite d'un peu plus d'1mm au corps en forme de crabe et aux dents pointues ? Lui demanda Hermione d'un seul trait pour lui clouer le bec.  
  
-Euh...  
  
-Le Chizpurfle connue aussi sous le nom de Ciseburine. dit Harry pendant qu'il installait la cage d'Edwinge au bord de la fenêtre.  
  
Ron et Hermione le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.  
  
-Dit donc t'a une sacrée mémoire ! Je pense que c'était dans le livre « creature fantastiques » mais je ne m'en souvient pas du tout. Lui dit Ron  
  
-C'est normal, j'ai choisi un créature que l'on a pas étudié en classe.. Ajouta Hermione  
  
-Bin, j'ai juste relue mes livres de l'année passée..c'est pas un drame !!  
  
-Non, c'est un miracle, tu t'es enfin décider à étudier sérieusement !  
  
-Tu parles, tu veux dire que tu l'as contaminé oui !s'écria Ron  
  
-Mais enfin, ya pas de quoi en faire tout un plat. Dit il en rougissant . Pis y faut dire que j'avais pas grand chose d'autre à faire..Mais dit donc ..comment ce sont passer tes vacances avec ce chère Krum, hein ?  
  
-Euh.. ;tr, très bien .bégaya Hermione rougissant à son tour. A oui au fait il y aura à nouveau le match de Quidittch !  
  
-C'est super !! Mais tu serais pas en train d'essayer de changer de sujet ?  
  
-De toute façon c'est pas vos affaire !  
  
-OK ! on te laisse tranquille ! dit Harry qui riait en silence devant le spectacle auquel se livrait Ron dans le dos d'Hermione.  
  
Il discutèrent pendant une bonne heure de quidittch et se demandèrent qui allait remplacer Dubois, au poste de gardien et comme capitaine d'équipe. Puis Mme Weasley leur fit remarquer qu'il était tard, et Hermione alla retrouver Ginny dans sa chambre. Mais vue que Harry et Ron n'avaient aucune envie de dormir, ils discutèrent un moment dans le noir.  
  
-Tu connais la grande mère d'Hermione ? Demanda Harry .  
  
-Toi aussi ça t'a parue bizarre ! dit Ron. Comment ça ce fait que mes parents la connaisse.  
  
-Chais pas c'est peut-être une sorcière !  
  
-Si c'est ca, comment ca se fait qu' Hermione ne nous ai jamais rien dit ? Et pis tout le monde sait bien q'elle est d'une famille moldue !  
  
-C'est wouaaaa bizarre ..Bailla Harry. Bon chui crevé moi.  
  
-Moi aussi ! demain on s'fait une petite partie de Quiddich ?  
  
-Yes, bonne nuit.. 


	3. Les préparatifs

Chapitre 3  
  
Les préparatifs  
  
-Debout les enfants !!!  
  
-Mais Maman !!Cria Ron à moitié endormi. Il n'est que 8h00 ! On est en vacances !!!  
  
-Vous n'aviez qu'à vous couchez plus tôt ! Vous devez aller achetez vos fournitures scolaires !  
  
Ils se levèrent, et dessendirent à la cuisine.  
  
-Bonjour tout le monde. Dit Ron  
  
-Bonjour ! Enchéri Harry  
  
-Maman, d'habitude, vous allez au chemin de travers sans nous ! Pourquoi il faut qu'on viennent cette fois ? On voulaient jouer au Quiddich !  
  
-Nous avons reçu une lettre de Poudlard, ils ont dit qu'il fallait la présence des élèves conserné cette année..Il faudra surement prendre des mesures, ou un truc comme ça...  
  
Ils déjeunèrent et allèrent se préparer. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au chemin de Traverse, Mme Weasley sortit une lettre et lue à haute voie :  
  
-Bon il vous faudra : -Le livre des sorts et enchantements niveau 5 -Histoire de la magie (second degré) -Magie Avancé (5° année) -Manuel de métamorphose (second degré, 5° année) -Potions et sérums -Animaux fantastiques volume 2 -Manuel de duels -Et une robe de soirée (sobre ; évité les couleurs trop vive)  
  
(les manuel concernant les autres matières seront fourni par l'établissement)  
  
Ainsi que les fournitures habituelles et les nouvelles :  
  
-Une boule OU une pyramide d'argent (de chez Azriel et ©) -Le coffret : Multiple bandages pour multiples occasions  
  
-Comment ce fait t-il que je n'ai pas reçu ma lettre ? Demanda Harry à Mm Weasley.  
  
-Dumbledor vous a envoyer une lettre pour vous deux puis ce qu'il savait que tu viendrais chez nous.  
  
Harry se demanda si ce n'était pas plutôt par mesure de sécurité, et qu'elle voulait éviter de lui dire.  
  
-Bon les enfants, pendant que j'irais chercher vos livres, vos irez acheter le reste..ça ira ?  
  
-Mais Maman !! On à 15 ans, on est plus des Bébés !!!enfin !! s'indigna Ron  
  
-Bon d'accord ! Mais soit sage mon Ronnichuné !! lui dit-elle en s'éloignent.  
  
-Maman !!!!  
  
-Ronnichuné ? C'est nouveau ? Demanda Harry.  
  
-Arrêtes, je déteste ce surnom !  
  
-Bon d'accord, mon Ronnichuné !!!  
  
-Je vais t'étrangler !!!  
  
Et Ron sauta sur Harry, qui était en train de s'étouffer de rire.Et après une lutte acharnée ponctuer d'éclat de rire.. , Harry se retrouva assis en tailleur sur le dos de Ron, aplati sur le sol. (Vue la différence de gabarie c'est très peu probable.Comment il a fait ?! Comment il à fait ?!) Et à ce moment la, arriva Hermione qui s'était éloigner pour demander quelque chose à la mère de Ron.  
  
-Mais que ce que vous foutez !?  
  
-J'ai vaincu Ronnichuné ! S'écria Harry en levant le manton d'un ton fier.  
  
-Pour le moment tu m'écrase surtout ! Suffoqua Ron (c'est possible ça ?)  
  
-Désolé Ronni..  
  
-Je vais te...  
  
-Te crois tu en position de proférer des menaces ?  
  
Il se retourna brutalement et à la vitesse de (qui donc voyons.flash.) sorti sa baguette et la pointa sur le nez d'Harry.  
  
-Bon ok ok t'as gagner !  
  
-ronni... ? Demanda Hermione amusée, mais fut coupée par Ron qui la fusilla du regard..Euh, oui, bon..Vous avez pas remarquez que tout le monde vous regarde ?  
  
-Et merde !! S'écria Ron en voyant les gens qui les entouraient se disperser en chuchotant :  
  
-Ronnichuné !c'est débile ce surnom !  
  
-C'est plutôt c'est deux là qui sont débiles !  
  
-C'est pas un drame. Dit Harry à l'adresse de Ron qui regardait le ciel d'un air désespéré en serrant les points.  
  
-Mais bon dieu ! Quece que j'ai fait au ciel !!!!  
  
-Faut pas en faire un plat !  
  
-C'est que disons . Cette année je contais me faire une réputation.  
  
-Oui bon c'est pas tout les gars, mais on a rendez-vous avec ta mère, Ron, dans un heure, faut ce dépécher, si on veux pouvoir avoir le temps de prendre une Bierraubeurre. Intervint Hermione.  
  
-LET'S GO !!! S'écria Ron dans la position de superman.  
  
-Heu..Harry tu lui aurait pas un peux cogner la tête ?  
  
-Surrement, le pauvre.j'espère que ce n'est pas irréversible...  
  
-Hahaha, c'est très drôle ! Euh, mais on auraient pas oublier quelque chose ?  
  
-Quoi demandèrent Harry et Hermione en c?ur.  
  
-On à pas de fric !! Et on peut pas aller en chercher sans ma mat's.  
  
-C'est là encore qu'intervient mon génie !!!Se félicita Hermione. Je suis aller le demander à ta 'mat's' comme tu dis.on à 50 gallions et 20 morilles chacun.  
  
-Super, j'vais pouvoir m'acheter une robe de soirée rentable ! cette fois !  
  
Ils achetairent leurs parchemins et leurs plumes ect. ;puis vint le moment d'acheter un boule ou une pyramide en argent.  
  
-C'est quoi ce truc ?  
  
Ils arrivèrent devant une boutique qui en exposait, appelé : Azriel et Co. Lorsqu'ils furent entrés un jeune homme, aux trais fins et au longs cheveux blonds. Malgré son apparent jeune âge, il y avait dans ses yeux quelque chose de très ancien, comme une grande sagesse. Harry le dévisagea un moment, en lui trouvant quelque chose, de bizarre, comme si il n'était pas tout à fait humain, puis le vendeur les salua d'une voix très clair et douce :  
  
-Bonjour mes jeunes amis ! Que me vaut votre visite ?  
  
-Euh, nous, euh, dit Harry visiblement intimidé .  
  
-Nous voudrions acheter, une boule ou une pyramide. Fini Hermione regardant Harry le sourcil levé.  
  
-Biensur! Vous ètes des élèves de Poudlard ! Il s'atarda un moment sur Harry à qu'il gratifia d'un sourire amical. -Je suis si content que cette matière est été remis au programme !!  
  
-Quel matière ? demanda Ron.  
  
-Vous n'ètes pas au courant ? Et bien si l'on ne vous l'a pas encore dit ce doit être pour une bonne raison, ce n'est donc pas a moi de vous en informer ou en tout cas.ce n'est point le moment, mais sachez que ceux qui auront la chance de la pratiquer, ne s'en désappointerons nullement.  
  
-Je vois, dit Hermione. Mais, c'est bizarre..Votre boutique est nouvelle ? Je ne l'avais jamais vue auparavant .  
  
-Oui en effet, mais vous avez de la chance ; Cela n'a failli pas se faire.  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
-Disons que nous ne somme point accoutumé a ce genre de travail et aucun de mes congénères ne voulu s'y ennuyer, j'eu moi même du mal à les laissé accepter mon approbation aux projet..  
  
-Vos congénères ?  
  
-Nous en parlerons plus tard..nous allons tout d'abords nous occupé de votre matériel.  
  
Il se retourna et disparue dans l'arrière boutique faisant involontairement voler ses cheveux en arrière ce qui permit à nos trois amis de discerner d'oreilles pointues ! Lorsqu'il revint, il tenait dans ses mains, plusieurs boîtes carrés de différentes taille, elles scintillait d'une matière qui leur était inconnue, et qu'il leur était impossible à qualifier .  
  
-Voilà, voilà ! Nous allons commencer, et voir si vous y serez apte ou non.. quoique j'ai déjà ma petite idée.. Dit-il en déballant les boîte souriant à nouveau à Harry qui se sentait de plus en plus mal a l'aise.  
  
-Un instant sil-vous plais.demandat Hermione. Pourrion nous savoir qui vous êtes ? Seriez vous un el. ?  
  
Ron la dévisagea mais Harry se contenta de regarder encore plus intensément cet étrange personnage.  
  
-Vous avez deviner Mle Granger, sachez mes amis, que je suis un elfe, je me nomme Milseras, fils d'Armarniel.  
  
Ils le regardèrent tous d'un air ahuri, sauf Harry, qui faisait cette tête depuis qu'ils étaient entré .  
  
-Mais, c'est très rare de pouvoir vous (les elfes) rencontrer ! Vous n'accepter pas de rencontrer des sorcier, ni même des moldue ! Vous êtes même pratiquement devenue un mythe ! Quel âge avez vous ? sans vouloir être indiscrete.  
  
-Hermione ! Calme ta joie ! soufflat Ron.  
  
Oula, ma chère reprennez votre souffle ! C'est vrai que nous préférons notre propre compagnie, et qu'il m'est assez difficile, de rester loin des merveilles et de la tranquilité de ma forêt...Pour mon age, je ne le connais point, sachez que pour nous le temps ne passe pas, mais pour vous faire une estimation, voyons..j'était là bien avant que votre école soit fondé, mais je suis l'un des plus jeunes des miens.  
  
-Ouah ! s'écria Ron qui ne sue que répondre d'autre.  
  
-Enchanter ! s'écria Hermione qui avait vraiment l'air enchanter. Mais que vouliez vous dire lorsque vous avez dit que vous aviez déjà votre petite idée ?`  
  
-Et bien, sachez que votre jeune, ami.dit-il en regardant Harry. Avait tout de suite remarqué que je n'était pas humains, il la comme qui dirait « ressenti » et à mon avis, il sera très doué dans cette matière !  
  
Harry rougie et trouva le bout de ses baskets soudain très intéressant.  
  
- Je suis heureux de vour rencontrer, M Harry Potter fils de James Potter.  
  
-Comment connaissez vous mon nom et celui de mon..père.  
  
-Oui, mais ceci est une bien longue histoire, et je ne suis pas en mesure de vous la compter  
  
-Il est même connue chez les elfes? Demanda une fois de plus Hermione (au grand désespoir de Ron)  
  
-Non. Pourquoi ?  
  
- Harry fut particulièrement touché, pour une fois que l'on ne le voyait pas comme le « célèbre » Harry Potter.  
  
-Nous allons commencez, veuillez vous avancer..  
  
Harry s'approcha du contoir, ou Milseras avait déposé plusieurs boules et pyramides de différentes taille, et différentes couleur et textures ; certaines était lisse, d'autre scultées..  
  
-Tout d'abord il me faut savoir dans quel maison vous êtes, mais je crois bien que vous êtes à Griffondor, mais j'ai un doute, car vous pourriez aussi être à ..  
  
-Oui, oui, le coupa Harry , qui ne voulait surtout pas qu'il révèle le fait que le choipeaux ai failli l'envoyer à Serpentard.  
  
-Je vois, dît-il avec un sourir. Vous aurez donc une pyramide.  
  
Il écarta les boules, et mit une pyramide dans la main d'Harry.  
  
-Je vais vous en faire tenir plusieurs, lorsque vous en trouverez une qui pour vous ne pèsera 'rien', vous me le direz.  
  
Harry en essaya plusieurs, et eu de drôle de surprises ; d'abord il en prit une très grosse pour laquelle il avait besoin des deux mains, qui avait le point d'un simple bol, et juste après une toute petite qui tenait dans le creux de sa mains mais qui pesait si lourd, qu'il due plier les genoux.enfin après plusieurs essais, Galadriel lui en passa une de la taille de son poins fermé, dont il ne pue absolument pas déterminer le poids, comme si justement elle n'en avait pas, il ne pue pas non plus en identifier la couleur, elle semblait d'un blanc nacré, mais peut après elle lui sembla d'un bleu profond puis gris, mais cela sans changer de teinte, Il eu une drôle d'impression en la saisissant..il la tendit à Milseras, qui sourit encore plus.  
  
-Je me doutait que vous aviez un gros potentiel M. Potter, mais je suis tout de même surpris, sachez que celle-ci est de très grande qualité, elle est fait de mithryl, une matière très précieuse mais nul n'a jamais sut estimé sa puissance ni ses pouvoirs qui reste assez mystérieux. Nous allons faire un test ; Monsieur..dit il en regardant Ron.  
  
-Ron Weasley, fils d'Arthur Weasley. Dit-il fièrement.  
  
(NOTE : Cette façon de ce présenter vient du pays où habite les elfes « le pays du milieu » ;-) pour ce qui reconnaîtrons)  
  
Milseras fit approcher Ron et lui tendit la pyramide, qui le fit tomber par terre sous son poids.  
  
-Mais Harry ! Comment tu peux porter ca !!??Ca pèse une tonne !!!  
  
(Pour ce qui connaisse, normalement cette matière elfique ne pèse presque rien, mais j'ai changé ses caractéristiques)  
  
-Comment ça ce fait ? Demanda Harry à l'elfe. Moi j'ai l'impression de ne rien porter lorsque je l'ai dans les mains.  
  
-Disons c'est le même genre de 'test' que celui que vous avez passé lors de l'achat de votre première baguette, et ici vous obtenez le Pandraâl qui vous a choisi selon vos abtitudes, votre esprit et votre personnalité, c'est la raison pour laquelle je vous est demander dans quel maison de Poudlard vous étiez, cela m'a faciliter la tache..donc à chacun le sien !  
  
-Pandraâl ? Demanda Hermione.  
  
-Ce que vous appelez « Pyramide ».  
  
-Mazette ! Hermione tu ne l'avais pas lue !  
  
-Je vois, c'est bizarre que je n'en ai jamais entendue parler...Dit-elle sans se préoccuper de Ron.  
  
-Pour certaines raisons, trop longes à expliquer et que vous n'avez nullement besoin de connaître. Revenons à Monsieur Potter, Sachez, que si vous accepter ce Pandraâl vous serez d'ores et déjà inscrit la mystérieuse troisième matière dont vous ne savez presque rien, mais sachez aussi que ce serez fort dommage de le refuser.  
  
-Je l'accepte. Dit Harry. Et puis de toute façon ce ne sera pas trop grave si elle ne me plais pas, j'arrive à supporter les cours de potion, alors ça devrait aller...et .de toute façon j'ai l'impression que je ne pourrais que difficilement, voir, jamais me séparer de ceci..c'est bizarre.  
  
-Pas du tout, c'est tout à fait normal, ceci, est lier à vous, comme vous et votre bagette, peut être plus..bon, cela fera.15 gallions  
  
-Mais vous disiez que sa valeur était.  
  
-Mon chère ami, il y a certaines question où les réponse ne sont pas abordables, car ce ne serait qu'une suite de pourquoi et de parce que..ou nous pourrions même en arrivez à la création de l'univer. Dit-il toujours souriant . Bon au tour de vos amis.  
  
Harry l'air perplex céda sa place à Hermione qui en reçue une d'une matière ressemblant à l'or, de la taille de sa main ouverte taillé d'écriture « elfiques » si petite, qu'on aurait dit écrite avec quelque chose de plus fin qu'une aiguille. Puis ce fut le tour de Ron, qui en reçue une dont la taille était entre celle de Harry et celle d'Hermione, couleur d'or blanc avec des refflet de différentes couleurs.  
  
-Voilà mes amis, nous allons devoir nous quitter car je suis sûr que vous avez sûrement d'autres articles à acheter, et moi j'ai d'autres clients qui risque d'arriver, j'espère vous revoir bientôt , quoique, cela ne devrait pas tarder.  
  
Ils le saluèrent et se dirigèrent vers la boutique de robe de sorcier.  
  
-Tu le trouvais pas bizarre toi, Harry ? demanda Ron.  
  
-Nan, pas vraiment, j'le trouve plutôt sympas.  
  
-Moi aussi, ajouta Hermione. Je suis tellement contente d'avoir renconter un elfe !!!  
  
-J'vois pas ce que vous lui trouver. Même sa façon de parler est bizarre !  
  
-Alors vous allez bien vous entendre !  
  
-C'est malin ca !!  
  
Ils arrivèrent dans la boutique et une sorcière très mince vint prendre leurs mesures, puis ils choisirent le tissu et la forme qui leurs convenait sur un catalogue, et elle leurs dit de repasser dans 30 minutes. Puis ils allèrent s'acheter des Bierreaubeurres, au café en attendant Mme. Weasley.  
  
-Harry, maintenant tu penses prendre quoi comme option ? Demanda Hermione.  
  
-Bin apparemment j'vais devoir prendre le truc avec le Pandraâl, pis langues étrangères, ca me tente mais ca dépend quels langues, justement. Et vous ?  
  
-Moi j'aimerais bien prendre les trois, mais je pourrais pas, je verrais bien quand Dumbledor nous expliquera en quoi ça consiste..dit Hermione  
  
-Et moi, ya que langues étrangères qui me tente, j'pourrais peut-être apprendre le roumain, parce que j'aimerais bien aller travailler avec mon frère en Roumanie.  
  
-Ah bon ?  
  
-Bin, ouai, j'aime bien les dragons, pis ca serait cool.  
  
-Au moin toi tu sais ce que tu veux faire plus tard. Moi j'en ai aucune idées ! ajouta Harry  
  
-Moi non plus. Dit Hermione  
  
-Vous avez qu'a faire Auror..  
  
-Pour avoir la tronche de Maugrey ! Non merci ! renchéri Harry  
  
Il éclatère de rire, puis arriva la mère de Ron.  
  
-Vous avez toute vos fournitures ?  
  
-Nan Mum, on doit encore aller chercher nos robes, on t'atendaient justement..  
  
-Et bien allons y !  
  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, leurs robe de soirée était prête, Harry en avait prit une Bleu nuit, Ron une noire, Hermione une verte foncé. Puis ils achetèrent de nouvelles robes de sorciers car les anciennes était devenue trop petites. Puis ils retournèrent au café, y mangèrent puis retournèrent chez Ron où ils passèrent l'après midi à jouer au quiddich 


	4. Le départ

Chapitre 4  
  
Le départ  
  
Ils avaient passé le reste de l'été à jouer au quiddich, Harry et Hermione avait lue la majeure partie des bouquins qu'elles avait amené pendant que Ron les traitait de tarés. Puis vint le jour du du départ. Comme chaque année il virent des élèves contents, d'autres plus anxieux (surtout les 1°années) et des parents qui faisaient milles et une recommendation à leurs enfants. Ils trouvèrent un wagon vide, et commencèrent à discuter.  
  
-Vous ne trouvez pas l'ambiance plus tendue que les autres années ? demanda Hermione.  
  
-Si, même moi, j'ai comme un pincement au c?ur. Dit Ron.  
  
-Cedric...souffla Harry  
  
-Le pauvre.  
  
Harry ne dit pus rien, il pensait à Cédric, et à Cho...jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un frappa à la porte.  
  
-Entrez ! Dirent t-ils.  
  
Ils virent un « jeune homme » rentrer et...  
  
-Milseras !  
  
-Mais que voilà une bien heureuse surprise ! je vous aviez dit que nous nous reverions tôt ou tard ! dit-il d'un ton chaleureux  
  
Il ne portait pas de robe de sorcier mais un manteau vert qui lui tombait jusqu'aux cheville, ouvert à l'avant laissant voir un pantalon de la même matière (une sorte de satin) mais d'une teinte plus pâle. Et comme à son habitude, il souriait.  
  
-Alors vous serez notre professeur ? Demanda Harry plein d'espoir.  
  
-Oui, en « développement d'Aura » et en langues étrangères.  
  
-Super !  
  
-Ne crier pas « super » avant de m'avoir vue en tant que professeur !Vous pourriez le regrettez. Dit-il toujours souriant.  
  
-Pourriez vous nous expliquer en quoi cela consistera ? Demanda Hermione.  
  
-Je suppose que oui, de toute façon cela ne coûte rien de vous donner un petit exemple.  
  
Il retroussa ses manches , et sorti de sa poche un Pandraâl, ; ni une boule, ni une pyramide mais une sorte de exaedre (style 2 pyramide collées l'une à l'autre par la base). La posa sur une des pointes sur la table (Les 3 le regardèrent avec les yeux ronds, se demandant comment il faisait) puis il le fixa du regard, puis sans formule, ni incantation, ni baguette, il le fit voler au dessus de la table, puis le fit tourner sur lui même, et le fit atterrir dans sa main.  
  
-Ceci est un des exercices auquel vous devrez vous entrainez, ce qui vous permettra ensuite de vous parlez par la voix de la pensé, comprendre les animaux, ou effectuer toute sorte de chose grâce a votre esprit.  
  
-C'est génial !Crièrent Harry et Hermione . Ron quand à lui n'avait pas l'air convaincu.  
  
-Et pour langues étrangères ? demanda Ron. Quelles langues pourrait- on choisir ?  
  
-Celle que vous voulez, mais une seul. Chacun pourra étudier la langue qu'il souhaite.  
  
-Comment ? il n'y à que vous comme professeur, vous n'aller quand même pas faire des cours particulier !  
  
-Pas du tout. Nous utiliserons une méthode elfique, mais ce n'est pas le moment de vous en parler, vous le saurez en même temps que les autres, si vous choisissez cette matière.  
  
Puis il ne dit plus rien, il posa son coude sur le rebord de la fenêtre, et il commença se fredonner quelque chose pour lui même, apparemment dans sa langue, en ayant le regard perdu dans le paysage.  
  
Ai ! Laurië lantar lassi sùrinen, Yéni unotimë ve ràmar aldaron ! Yéni ve lintë yuldar avànier M ioromardi lisse-miruvôreva Andùnë pella, Vardo tellumar Nu luini yassenn tinter i eleniômaryo aire tari-lirinen  
  
Ils avaient essayer de comprendre quelque chose à cette mélodieuse chanson, mais après une phrase ils n'étaient même pas capable de se la répéter dans leur tête comme,. comme si cela était innabordable au humains.  
  
An sî Tintallë Varda oiolossëo Va fanya mâyat Elentäri ortanë Ar ilyë tier undulàvë lumbulë Ar sindanòriello caita monrie I falmalinnar imbë met, ar hisië Untùpa calabrais miri oialë Si vanwa nà, Ròmello vanwa, Valimar !  
  
Puis il ferma les yeux, et eu l'air de dormir d'un sommeil pensif, tout en continuant à chanter.  
  
Namàrië ! Nai hiruvalë Valimar Nai elyë hiriva. Namarië !  
  
Puis il se tue . Les 3 amis essayerent de faire voler leur Pandraäl ; Celui d'Harry, décolla et fonça vers Ron à toute vitesse, qui l'évita de justesse.  
  
-Ca va pas la tête !cria t-il.  
  
-Pardon , j'ai réussi à le faire décoler mais pas à le contrôler..  
  
-Faut dire que c'est vrai que t'ai balaise !  
  
Celui d'Hermione décolla de 2 ou 3 centimetres puis retomba.  
  
-Piouf..C'est dur, ça doit être parce qu'il ne nous à pas donner la technique..souffla t-elle.  
  
-Si tu respirais pendant que tu le fais voler, t'y arriverait peut-être mieux nan ? pis t'aurait moin l'air d'une tomate frissé.  
  
Harry et lui éclatère de rire mais Hermione fit remarquer à Ron que le sien n'avait pas du tout bougé.  
  
-Et alors ? De toute façon j'ai pas envie de faire cette matière ! Puis il se retourna inquiet pour vérifier que Milseras dormait toujours. Moi je vais faire que langues étrangère, pis j'apprendrais le roumain ! Et vous, vous devriez savoir maintenant. ?  
  
-Moi je vais faire Langues et soins, j'aurais aimer pouvoir faire D.d'Aaura mais j'ai déjà trop de matière et Le professeur Mac. Gonagal à dit que je m'épuisait trop avec le retourneur de temps que j'ai eu en 3° année. Soupira Hermione.  
  
-Moi je vais faire D. d'Aura et langues aussi..  
  
-Laquelle ? demanda Hermione.  
  
-Euh, je ne sais pas encore.  
  
Harry ne le dit pas mais il avait très envie d'apprendre la langue elfique.  
  
« Comment ca ce fait ? Pourquoi je suis tellement absorbé par ce truc . Et pourquoi tout ce qui touche les elfes m'intéresse subitement ? » Se demanda- t-il en fixan son Pandraâl.  
  
-« C'est car tu le ressent Harry, tu sais tout au font de toi, tu trouveras ce que tu cherches. » Avait intervenue la voie de Milseras dans sa tête !  
  
Pour ne pas laisser paraître sa surprise il enchaîna sur un autre sujet, scrutant tout de même étrangement l'elfe, qui n'avait pas bouger ni ouvert l'oeil.  
  
- Mais c'est dommage ! Je serais tout seul pour D.d'Aura !  
  
-Mais non , y aura surement d'autres Gryffondor, et j'avais oublier de vous dire que vue que c'est une nouvelle matière , les classe seront mixtes.  
  
-Mais elle sont déjà mixte ! dit Ron.  
  
-Je veux dire, par rapport à l'âge, c'est à dire que les élève de la 5° à la 7° année seront ensemble dans le même cour !  
  
-C'est cool ! dit Harry en pensent à Cho, mais lorsqu'il pensait à elle il ne voyait plus la jolie fille toujours joyeuse, il la voyait triste, mélancolique, sans la lueur qui pétillait au fond de ses yeux.  
  
-Harry ? Demandèrent Ron et Hermione.  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-T'es dans la lune ou quoi ?  
  
-Euh..nan.. ; Il se levat d'un bon pour sortir du wagon mais fut couper dans son élan lorsque les Serpantard surgir à la porte.  
  
-Alors les minables, quoi de neuf ? leur lança Malfoy qui venait d'entrer.  
  
-Casse toi Malfoy, Tu empestes tout notre wagon !Cria Ron  
  
-Voilà un très gentil compliment de la part d'un chien galeux !Renchéri t- il.  
  
-Tu sais ce qui te dit le chien galeux ?  
  
-Ouai, qu'il chlingue, et qu'il est déjà en train de ciré les pompes du nouveau prof !  
  
-Dégage tu veux !? Intervint Hermione.  
  
-Oh ! Mais c'est qu'elle mordrait la sang-de-bourbe ! De toute façon faitent ce que vous voulez, rien ne pourra gâcher ma bonne humeur aujour..  
  
-Tant mieux pour toi ! Mais si tu reste ici encore longtemps, je vais te la faire passer ! Intervint à son tour Harry qui s'était dangereusement avancé vers eux.  
  
-Vous ne voulez pas savoir ce qui me rend heureux ? Demanda t-il sur un ton narquois et fausseument atristé.  
  
-Plutôt vomir ! Dirent-ils tous en c?ur !  
  
-Puisce que cette vision me réjoui, je vais vous le dire ; c'est juste que grâce à Potter nous avons une vermine de moins dans le collège, et même si ce n'est pas lui, le retour de Voldemort signifirait l'extermination de ta sale race ! dit-il en regardant Hermione.  
  
-Espèce de..Harry ne fini pas sa phrase et ce jeta sur Malefoy et lui mit un superbe crochet du droit et essaya de l'étrangler par terre.  
  
Alors intervint Crabbe et Goyle qui sautèrent sur Harry.  
  
Bande de lâches !!! 3 contre 1 !! Et Ron se jeta à son tour dans la mélé.  
  
Hermione à qui le combat ne tentait pas trop essaya de lancer des sort sur les 3 serpentards mais elle eu due mal pour ne pas toucher Ron et Harry. Et, comme si Milseras avait patiemment regarder la bagarre pour intervenir au bon moment , se leva et dit calmement :  
  
-Du calme (logique nan ?) Mais d'un ton nullement autoritaire  
  
Et une demi second après, ils étaient tous relevé, comme si il avait obéit tel des marionnette. Harry eu la désagréable impression que s'il lui avait demander de sauter du train en marche il l'aurait fait. Pourtant c'était comme si un bien être l'avait envahit et que toute les paroles de Malefoy lui étaient égale.  
  
-Enfin les enfants, on à pas idée de se battre comme ca !Dit-il toujours souriant . Malefoy, Crabbe, Goyle, veuillez retourner dans votre compartiment !  
  
Et ils obéirent sans dirent un mot. Puis il soigna Harry et Ron et repara leur robe d'un seul regard. Puis le chariot de bonbon arriva et ils achetèrent tous les 3 plusieurs chocogrenouilles et fizbizwiz mais un seul paquet de Bertie Crochue pour faire un concours de celui qui aurait le plus de bol. Milseras ne prit rien, même pas une bièreaubeurre. Il était repartit dans les nuages en chantonnant sa chanson. Puis Hermione comme à son habitude déboula toutes les questions qui lui passa par la tête.  
  
-Harry, je t'ai jamais vu aussi agressif, quèce que t'a ?  
  
-Ca me démengait.  
  
-A mon avis ca te démange souvent ! Ca nous démange tous d'ailleur ! T'es plus agressif que d'habitude. T'es bizarre depuis qu'on ai dans le train, ça va pas ?  
  
- T'es pas contente que j'ai foutue une raclée à cet abruti ?  
  
-Oui, mais bon..  
  
-Arrête ton intérogatoire tu veux. Esce que je t'embête avec ton Vickor ! Et il fixa son Pandraâl et le fit tourner sur lui même à 5 centimètre de la table.  
  
-T'es drôlement doué, dit donc !dit Hermione, voulant se faire pardonner.  
  
-Merci, dit-il dans sa barbe.  
  
Puis elle s'aperçue que Milseras s'était redressé et regardait le Pandraâle de Harry d'un grand sourir. Le voyant ainsi Hermione en profita pour demander à celui-ci.  
  
-Monsieur, je peux vous poser une question ?  
  
-Biensûr.  
  
-Vous n'avez rien manger tout à l'heure, il paraît que les elfes ne peuvent pas manger notre nourriture car elle leur est toxique.c'est vrai ?  
  
-Pas tout à fait, en réalité, comment vous expliquer...c'est surtout que nous ne voulons pas la manger, c'est comme si l'on vous donnait de la nourriture pour chien, sans vouloir vous offencer biensur, ce n'est qu'un exemple, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?  
  
-Oui, merci .  
  
-Hermione, tu peux pas arrêter 2 secondes avec tes questions ? s'indigna Ron.  
  
-Ne vous inquiété pas monsieur Weasley, la curiosité est pour moi une grande qualité.  
  
-Alors j'aurais une deuxième question..dit-elle en rougissant.  
  
-Allez y.  
  
-Milseras est votre nom ou votre prénom ? Comment doit t-on vous appeler si c'est votre prénom ?  
  
-Les humain ont une drôle de notion du nom, Je m'appelle tout simplement Milseras. Nous somme devenu bon amis, ce dont je me réjouit , mais appeler moi comme vos autres professeurs, puisque j'en suis un, mais seulement à Poudlard, donc dès notre arrivé je serais M.Milseras ou simplement professeur, même si je trouve que cela sonne plutôt mal. Dit -il s'un ton amusé.  
  
-Bien professeur ! dirent les 3 en c?ur, même s'il n'avait pas réussit à tout suivre.  
  
Pendant les 2h00 qui resta du voyage, Harry continua à faire « joujou » (comme disait Ron) avec son Pandaâl, Hermione, continua à lire ses bouquin, et Ron, regardait les cartes de sorciers célèbre qu'il avait obtenue... Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin il quitèrent Milseras qui prit une calèche réservée au professeurs. En entrant dans la grande salle ils furent surpris de ne pas voir Peevees en train d'enquiquiner les élèves, il s'assirent à leur table. Dumbledor commenca son discours.  
  
-Bienvenu chers élèves ! Cria t-il, mais cette année il avait l'air beaucoup plus vieux, ont aurait dit qu'il avait prit un coup de fatigue. Nous auront cette année beaucoup de changement, Je vous expliquerais tous ceci après la répartition de nos nouveaux venu, et le repas car vous devez tous avoir très faim, Je passe le relais au porofesseur.Mac Gonagale. Bon appetit !  
  
Après la répartition vint le repas, et quand tout le monde eu fini de se ravitailler Dumbledor reprit :  
  
-Nous savons tous qu'une nouvelle menace est tombé sur nos tête, nous savons tous que je parle de Voldemort ! Et, quoi qu'est pue dire vos parents je me doit de vous le rappeler.  
  
A l'écoute de ce nom, beaucoup eurent le visage horrifier, les autres inquieté mis à part les serpentard biensûr.  
  
Nous devons arrêter d'avoir peur de ce nom, ce n'est qu'un nom, c'est de la personne elle même dont vous devez avoir peur. D'ailleur de nouvelles mesures de sécurité ont été prisent ; les sortie au prés-au-lard sont annulées, quand au match de quiddich. ;  
  
Harry eu le souffle coupé.  
  
-Ils auront bien lieu mais en intérieur, dans une salle prévue a cet effet. Il faut quand même se faire plaisir non ?  
  
Harry fut soulagé, comment aurait-il pue ne pas avoir quiddich deux année consécutives.  
  
-Et il y aura trois nouvelles matières en option, pour les élèves de la 5° à la 7° année. Il s'agira de « Soins » qui sera enseigné par le professeur Bristwood, « langues étrangères », et « développement d'Aura » dont s'occupera le professeur Milséras.  
  
Ils se levèrent chacun leur tour, et saluèrent les élève, Mme Bristwood était une petite femme au cheveux roux bouclé. Harry se demanda si elle n'était pas une tante de Ron..Milseras paraissait beaucoup plus serein que la plus-part des personnes de la salle, il se pencha en avant pour saluer à la manière asiatique. Ils furent aclamé puis Dumbledor repris.  
  
-Je suis certaint que vous devez être fatigué, je demandrait donc au professeurs de chaque maison de bien vouloir ramener les 1°, 2°,3° et 4° année. J'aurais besoin des préfets. Maintenant je vais faire l'appel et chacun votre tour vous irrez dans la salle se situant derrière moi, questionnerez vos nouveaux professeurs et vous vous inscrirez auprès d'eux pour participé à leur cours, mais, sachez que vous devez prendre obligatoirement une matière et que les cours mélangerons les différentes années.  
  
-Je vous l'avait dit ! soufflat Hermione à Harry et Ron.  
  
-Aniston Emillie (..) -Chang Cho, Harry espéra qu'elle choisirait les mêmes matières que lui. -Erconer Mark -Granger Hermione, A plus les gars ! (.) -Potter Harry  
  
Harry se leva et lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle, il vit les élèves déjà passer dont Hermione et Cho assis sur des chaise à droite de la salle tendit qu'à gauche était assit derrière leur bureau les 2 professeurs. Il se dirigea vers Milseras qui lui demanda.  
  
-Tu as déjà choisi mon garçon ?Demanda t il calmement.  
  
-Oui, Monsieur, D.de l'Aura et langues étrangère.  
  
-Très bien ! Mais d'abords il faut que j'effectue un test, je connaît déjà le résulat, mais ce sont les règles.. Il hésitat un moment, se demandant s'il devait tutoyer Harry ou non.Pose ton Pandraâl sur la table et soulèves le.  
  
Harry fit ce qu'il dit , et sont P. décolla d'une cinquantaine de centimètres.  
  
-C'est très impréssionnant pour un débutant ! Il hésita encore.Vous êtes admis ! Et maintenant je voudrais savoir quelle langue voulez vous apprendre.  
  
-Euh..Peut-on apprendre l'elfique ?Demanda t-il rougissant tout en admirant ses pompes.  
  
-Biensûr ! Mon chère ! je suis très honoré ! fit-il en souriant poliment. Tu verras c'est une très belle langue, à la fois simple et compliqué ! Vas rejoindre tes camarades à gauche maintenant.  
  
Harry alla s'asseoir à coté d'Hermione et lui demanda qu'elle langues elle avait prise, elle lui répondit , le Français car elle trouvait que c'était une très belle langue et que c'était pratique car la France est voisine de l'Angleterre. Puis Harry vit arriver Ron Qui ce dirigea vers Milseras, avec surprise il le vit sortir son Pandraâl de sa poche mais il ne vit pas ce qui ce passa ensuite car il lui tournait le dos. Puis il vint les rejoindre d'un air boudeur .  
  
-Quece qui a ? demanda Harry.  
  
-Ya que j'ai quand même essayer de faire D.d'Aura sauf qu'il m'a dit que je ne pouvais pas parce que j'ai par réussi à le faire décoller.  
  
-Dommage. Souffla Harry  
  
-Bof, de toute façon j'avais pas tant envie que ça d'en faire..par contre je vais faire du Roumain ! Et vous ?  
  
-Français ! dit fièrement Hermione.  
  
-et toi Harry ?  
  
-elfhekh. Chuchota t-il.  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-J'vous le dirais tout à l'heure !  
  
Dumbledor leurs dit d'aller ce coucher car ils avaient cours le lendemain et il était déjà tard. Arrivé dans la salle commune Ron lui redemanda la question fatale, ce qui désapera Harry qui espérait y échapper .  
  
-Bon elfique !Vous ètes contents ?  
  
-Elfique !!!!Tu le trouve si cool que ça le prof ?  
  
-Ca à rien à voir ! C'est juste que quand il à chanter dans le train, elle m'a parue pas mal, quoi !  
  
-ca vat ! Montes pas sur tes grand ch'veaux mister elfe !!!  
  
-J'était sur que t'allais te foutre de ma geule, pauve nul, d'ailleur elle est merdique cette insulte ! T'as de la chance que je sois crevé ! J'taurais foutu une raclé !  
  
-J'ai peur !!! Bonne nuit Hermione !!  
  
-Bonne nuit les gars.  
  
Ils montèrent dans leur dortoir, Harry posa son Pandraâl sur sa commode et souffla à Ron qui dormait au dessus de lui :  
  
-Bonne nuit Ronnichuné !  
  
-Arg !!! 


	5. Le premier jour

Chapitre 5  
  
Le 1°Jour  
  
-Debout ! Harry ! Grosse moule ! Cria Ron dans les oreille de celui ci.  
  
-Arg ! t'es malade ! Chui crevé !  
  
-Grouille toi un peu chui déjà habillé !  
  
Il s'habilla et dessendit dans la salle commune aux côtés de Ron où ils retrouvèrent Hermione.  
  
-C'est pas trop tôt ! C'a fait une demie heure que je vous attend ! Cria t- elle .  
  
-C'est Harry le Grisly qui Hiberne avant l'heure !  
  
-....  
  
Ils allèrent prendre leur petit déjeuner . Harry vit que tout les élèves en dessous de la 5°année étaient en pleine forme, tendis que les autres était dans leurs pompes. Puis arrivèrent les Hiboux, Hermione reçue la gazette du sorcier, Ron une lettre de son frère et Harry une de Sirius.  
  
-Tu t'es réabonner à la gazette ? Demanda Ron.  
  
-Oui, je voulais vérifier si Rita a bien respecté sa promesse. Que disent vos lettres ?  
  
-Mon frère me demande si j'ai pue prendre Roumain en option, et qu'il est très content que j'ai envie de travailler avec lui, et il vous salue.  
  
Il prit un morceau de parchemin qui avait dans sa poche et gifonna un mot qu'il attacha à la patte d'une petite chouette grise.  
  
-Et moi, sniffle (Sirius) me dit qu'il va bien qu'il est encore chez lupin et que je fasse très attention..  
  
Il griffonna à son tour un mot qu'il accrocha à la patte d'hedwige et lui donna un morceau de pain. Puis les préfets distribuèrent les emplois du temps.  
  
-Cool ont à langue avec les poufsouffes en première heure, ensuite métamorphose, et botanique et l'après midi libre ! s'exclama Ron.  
  
-Parle pour toi moi j'ai soin .Au non ! Avec les Serpentard.  
  
-Et moi d. d'Aura avec les Serdaigle ..  
  
-Ouai bin le mieux c'est qui'a pas potion avant Jeudi !!!  
  
-Bon faut se dépécher on va être en retard !  
  
Il allèrent chercher leurs affaire dans la tour de Griffondor et arrivèrent juste à temps en cours.  
  
-Bonjour à tous !Alors, nous avons là..Les Gryffondor et les Poufsouffle ! Et bien asseyez vous ! (Ai-je besoin de présiser qu'il souriait ?)  
  
Harry s'installa entre Ron et Hermione. Il y avait une sorte de tention chez les P., Cerdric devait beaucoup leurs manquer.  
  
-Sortez vos Pandraäl, et posez le sur votre table.   
  
-Notre quoi ? Demanda une élève de poufslouffle.  
  
-Votre sphère, ou pyramide si vous préférez.  
  
-Monsieur ? Je croyais qu'il ne servais que pour D. D'A. Dit Hermione.  
  
-Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que nous allions vous faire acheter quelque chose qui ne vous servirait pas si vous ne chosissiez pas cette option ?  
  
-Euh..   
  
-Bon ! Comme vous vous en doutez bien, je ne peux pas faire un cour pour chaque langue que vous aurez choisi . Je vais donc faire un cours different pour chaque élèves.pour que vous compreniez mieux je vais vous faire un exemple..Monsieur Weasley et Mlle. Bones venez je vous prie.  
  
-Lequel ???crièrent les 3 frère ensemble .  
  
-Disons, Fred..Tenez vous face à moi en tenant votre P. et écoutez.  
  
Il commença à parler, les élèves non concerner par l'expérience, l'entendirent parler en Anglais, ce qui n'avait rien d'exeptionnelle mais Fred s'écria.  
  
-Et ! mais c'est du Français !  
  
-Mais non ! C'est du Japonnais ! s'écria Susan.  
  
-Pas du tout c'est de l'anglais !dit le reste de la classe.  
  
-Vous avez tous raison. Grâce à ceci. Dit-il en désignant le Pandraâl de Fred. Je peux vous faire un cour particulier à chacun !Il vous suffit maintenant de vous concentrer sur la langue que vous avez choisi et d'écouter, pour poser des questions, il vous suffira de parler normalement.  
  
Les élèves tous ébahis commencèrent à ce concentrer, Harry après quelque secondes entendit Milseras lui parler.  
  
-Alors Harry, nous allons commencer, tout d'abord il vous faut savoir écrire, je vais vous écrire notre alphabet au tableau, et vous n'aurez qu'à le recopier.  
  
Mais au lieu de faire apparaître les mots sur le tableau comme les professeur sorcier, il sortit une simple craie, de sa poche et commenca à écrire. Il y avait de nombreuses lettres longues, fines et difficiles à reproduire, qui se traduisaient par notre alphabet munit de sombreux accent et d'intonnation différentes, par exemple il y avait 4 « a » différents dont le dernier que l'on utilise rarement : à, â, ä, a° Harry prie toute l'heure pour le recopier, à un moments il se pencha sur la copie de Ron ou il vit ne nombreux mots en « uch » « ark »..puis sur celle d'Hermione où elle traduisait « my name is. » par « je m'appelle . » A la fin de l'heure Milseras lui dit d'apprendre TOUT l'alphabet pour le Jeudi suivant.  
  
-Piouf, c'est pas évidant ! souffla Harry. Regardes.  
  
Il tendit son parchemin à Ron qui eu l'air étonné.  
  
-Tu doit apprendre tout ca ?! bin dit donc ! Moi et Hermione ont a plus de chance que toi, nous au moin on à le même alphabet que d'hab'. Quece qu'ont à maintenant ? demanda t-il à Hermione.  
  
-Métamorphose, çà va ont à jamais beaucoup de devoir pour cette matière, et ensuite.Botanique, pour çà non plus d'ailleurs.  
  
Après ces 2 cours qui se passèrent bien, et où il n'eurent aucun devoirs, il retournèrent dans la grande salle.  
  
-Je crève de faim !! Cria Ron. A la bouffe !  
  
En mangeant leur purée, Ron et Hermione comparait le Roumain au Français tandis que Harry dessinait tout un tas de signe bizarre dans la sienne.  
  
-Après on a 1h00 de libre, on pourrait en profiter pour commencer nos devoir ! Leur proposa Hermione.  
  
-Déjà ! s'écria Ron. Mais le prochain cour c'est Jeudi ! On a tout le temps !  
  
-T'en sais rien si on aura pas d'autre devoirs demain ou Mercredi, et puis j'crois qu'Harry aura besoin de bien plus qu'une heure !  
  
-You are in the thrue my sister !Lança Harry.  
  
-ca yé, il a pété un cable !!  
  
Il retournèrent dans la salle Commune de Griffondor, où Ron et Hermione travaillèrent une bonne demis heure, puis ils commencèrent une partie d'echec sorcier, quand à Harry il s'acharnait sur un son qu'il avait du mal à prononcer « m latunär ; la liaison entre le m et le la qui n'avait rien à voire avec m'la ou mela mais mïr ou mërla. » Puis arriva Fred et George qui revenaient de la grande salle.  
  
-Il est bizarre ce prof, pourquoi il utilise pas une baguette, et puis il est toujours souriant malgré ce qui ce passe en ce moment.   
  
-C'est par ce que c'est un murf.Dit Ron qui fut coupé par Hermione  
  
-Quoi ? demanda George.  
  
-C'est peut être par ce qu'il préfère écrire.Fini Hermione  
  
-Mais pourquoi tu m'a coupé ? C'est pas un secret que je sache !Lui chuchota Ron.  
  
-Si il ne leur à pas dit, c'est soit qu'il ne voulait pas, soit qu'il n'en a pas trouver le besoin, mais en tout les cas ce n'est pas à nous de le faire !  
  
-Ok, Ok ! Et ! le Grizly t'es au courant que l'hivers c'est dans 2 bon mois ! Cria t-il à Harry qui s'était assoupi.  
  
-Arg ! Mais tu m'enmerdes à la fin ! J'ai pas assez dormis !  
  
Puis il (Harry) chuchota un truc à Hermione qui rigola. Et déplaca une pièce sur l'échiquier.  
  
-Quece qui à Hermione ? Demanda Harry d'un air innocent.  
  
-J'ai batue Ronnichuné !!!cria t'elle en montrant l'échiquier.  
  
-Bande de.. ;Il se retourna pour vérifier que personne n'ai entendue .  
  
-Bon c'est pas tout mais Harry et moi on à cour. A tout a l'heure mon petit Ronny !!!  
  
Et il s'enfuirent en courant, arrivés devant un escalier il se séparèrent pour aller chacun à leur cour respectif. Harry accompagna 3 autres Griffondors dont seulement une, Lavande Brown était en 5° année..et soudain, il remarqua un élève qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui portait les couleurs de Griffondor. En arrivant ils virent qu'ils n'étaient que 5 Griffondor contre un dizaine de Serdaigles..Parmi eux, Cho, qui parlait avec une 5°année appellé Mandy. Harry s'asseya au fond à Gauche de la salle et sortie un parchemin et une plume, lorsque les autres furent assis il en firent autant. Puis vint Milseras qui leur dit de les ranger car il n'en aurais pas besoin.  
  
-Je salue ce que je n'ai pas encore vue aujourd'hui ! Sortez vos Pandraäl, vous n'aurez besoin que de cela aujourd'hui.  
  
Harry remarqua que tout les Griffondor, avaient une pyramide, tandis que les Serdaigle des sphères, Cho en avait une qui paraissait remplis d'une fumée qui passait du vert pale au bleu foncé.  
  
-Vous allez le poser devant vous sur votre table et le faire léviter comme je vous l'ai montré hier, le plus haut que vous le pourrez.  
  
Harry fit voler le sien à 1 bon mètre au dessus de sa tête, il essaya de la monté plus haut mais ne réussi pas, alors tout en restant concentrer pour qu'il ne tombe pas, il regarda les autres élèves, certains comme Cho, avaient les leur au niveaux des yeux, mais d'autres comme Lavande ossillaient entre 5 et 10 centimètres, pendant ce temps, Milseras passait dans les rends et félicitait, encourageait ou donnait des conseils.  
  
-C'est bien Melle. Brown mais faites le vide dans votre esprit, en plus de le regarder, visualiser le en train de monter.  
  
Quelques secondes plus tard, celui de Lavande monta de vingt cm.  
  
-Bien, Bien ! Ecoutez moi tous ! Ceux que je citerais, essayerons de le faire tournoyer sur lui même, les autres continueront le 1°exercice. Potter, Chang, et Togashi, c'est très bien !!Allez-y !  
  
Harry commencà à le faire tourner lentement du regard, mais il s'apperçue qu'il ne pourrais pas aller plus vite que ses yeux lui permetraient dans cette condition, il les ferma et l'imagina tourner comme une toupie, le somment vers le bas. Lorsqu'il les reouvri il le vit tourner incroyablement vite, si vite que l'air qu'il dégageait lui ébouriffait les cheveux encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà(c'est possible ?). Il le fixa, et réussi à le frèner et à le reposer sur sa table. Puis il leva les yeux et vit que toute la classe le regardait, et le professeur s'exclama :  
  
-Très bien Harry ! Je vois que vous avez trouvez la bonne méthode ! Les autres, vous allez essayer de visualisez ! Ne vous centraliser pas sur la vue ! Bon ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui ! Entrenez vous pour Mercredi, nous passerons à quelque chose de plus difficile !  
  
Harry rangea son Pandraâl dans sa poche, mais arrivé à la porte, Milseras l'interpela.  
  
-Oui monsieur ?  
  
-Ah, que je désapprouve cette appélation ! Mais bon, faisons comme tout le monde. Harry, je voudrais que tu lises ceci quand tu en auras le temps, tu es très doué, les autres aussi, mais il n'ont pas les même capacité, tu pourrais prendre un peu d'avance..  
  
-Merci.. Fit Harry en fixant le livre, il avait une couverture de cuire, il s'emblait tout droit sortie de la terre et était recouvert de fils d'argent travailler et tent en vert ressemblant à des fougères, mais en y regardant de plus près il compris que ce n'était pas en forme de fougère mais en écriture elfique, il essaya d'en déchifrer le contenue mais fut interrompue par l'elfe.  
  
-Ce livre est très ancien, il a été créé par les elfes du temps ou les elfes et les humains entretenaient des rapport plus convivial, prenez en grand soin. Allez ! retournez à votre maison, les serpentards et les poufslouffles ne vont plus tarder.  
  
Il sortit de la salle sans dire un mot, toujours en fixant le livre, à l'approche des serpentards il le rangea hâtivement dans son sac.  
  
-Tu t'es perdue Potter ?  
  
-Ouai, ton haleine de chien m'a embrouiller l'esprit !  
  
-Pff..  
  
De retour à griffondor, il alla s'asseoir à côté de Ron et Hermione qui avait entamés une nouvelle partie d'échec.  
  
-T'en a mit du temps !Lui fit remarquer Hermione.  
  
-Milse.Le prof m'a donné ça. Il lui tendit le bouquin .  
  
-Oua ! un livre crée et écrit par les elfes ! je n'ai jamais peu en lire ! C'est très rare d'en trouver ! Tu me le prèteras ?  
  
-Si tu veux, mais comment tu sais que ce sont des elfes qui l'on fabriqués ?  
  
-j'ai lue quelques bouquin sur eux, et même si on ne connaît pas grand chose de leurs coutûmes, il on quand même mit des photos de quelques un de leurs objets, c'est toujours merveilleusement travailler, regardes, comme ses fin et précis, regardes les Pandraâls !  
  
Et c'était vrai, Harry regarda le livre, il était lisse, sans aucune bosse ni éraflure, comme si malgrés son apparences, il était inébranlabe, il l'ouvrit, les pages qui étaient d'un papier doux comme de la soie, d'un argent reflétant la lumière du feu, tout était écrit à la main, d'une écriture fine et sûre à l'encre brune.  
  
-Moi j'pense que tu devrais faire gaffe, Harry. Intervint Ron.  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
-Chais pas, mais j'te signale que tous les nouveaux prof qu'on à eu était très sympas avec nous, et au final, ils nous on donner un tas de problème, regarde, Quirel, et Fol Oeil, Locklart ! ya eu que Lupin de bien !  
  
-Enfin réfléchis ! Dumbledor à vraiment due prendre quelqu'un de confiance, par les temps qui cour, il ne se serait permis aucune erreur ! Et en plus c'est un Elfe, les elfes sont des créatures, très paisibles, et ne se mèlent que très rarement des affaires des humains ! Alors imaginer qu'il soit avec Voldemort, c'est impensable !  
  
-Tu penses ce que tu veux mais moi je me méfie !  
  
Harry s'asseya dans un coin et commença feuilleter le livre, il y avait de nombreux exercices, d'abord ceux qu'il venait de faire en classe puis d'autres beaucoup plus compliqué, tel que faire bouger de vrai objet ou même lancer des sorts sans sa baguette. Pour commencer il s'entraîna à faire virevolter son Pandaâl dans la pièce mais, due bientôt arrêter ; gêner par les gloussement et les cris d'étonnation des 1° et 2° année. 1h00 plus tard, ils descendirent manger dans la grande salle et avant de rentrer se coucher, ils passèrent par la bibliothèque où Hermione prit un livre sur la France, Harry un sur les legendes Irlandaises et ils réussir à convaincre Ron d'en prendre un sur les dragons du monde. 


	6. La douleur revient, et un nouveau vient

Chapitre 6  
  
La douleur revient et un nouveau vient  
-Harry !!!Debout !! Lui cria une fois de plus Ron.  
  
-Arg ! Chui crévé !  
  
-Tu dis ça tous les Matins !  
  
-Je te signal qu'on est que Mardi !  
  
-Ouai bin, tu dis ça depuis qu'ont est arrivés !  
  
-C'est par ce que j'ai lu presque toute la nuit ..  
  
-De mieux en mieux ! Tu passe de la moule à la Chauve-souris en passant par le grizly!  
  
Harry s'habilla avec une telle lenteur que Ron en profita pour s'offrir le plaisir de l'affubler d'un nouveau surnom...  
  
-Alors ? Vous vous dépéchez ?! Dit Hermione en les voyant sortir de leur dortoir.  
  
-C'est Harry la tortue ! Tu sais, je crois que nous avons un des plus grand animagi de tous les temps en face nous !  
  
-Prostèrenons nous ! Dit Hermione en s'inclinant.  
  
-Ouai ! Prostèrenez vous simple mortels !  
  
-Oui, bon c'est pas tout mais j'ai faim moi ! Fit remarquer Hermione.  
  
-Moi aussi ! Allez ! Amènes toi Harrrychouné !!!!  
  
-ARG !!!  
  
-Vengeance !!!!  
  
Ils descendirent dans la grande salle et se rendirent compte qu'il n'avaient pas de nouveaux prof de défense contre les forces du mal.  
  
-Imagine que.Au NON !!!Pitiez ! Imaginez que Rogue est enfin obtenue le poste ! s'inquieta Ron.  
  
-Je ne sais pas.j'espère que non..ajouta Hermione.  
  
« Professeur DDCFDM, Lupin, Sirius, ses parents, Voldemort... »  
  
L'évocation de ce poste lui avait fait enchaîner un ribanbelle de souvenir, aucun heureux.. Ce qui eu pour effet de le faire resombrer dans la tristesse et la mélancolie, son parrain qu'il ne pouvait pas voir, Cho toujours aussi triste, ses parents mort, toujours mort...et Voldemort toujours tuant toujours vivant..Pendant l'unique journée d'hier il avait oublier tous ses tourments, trop occuper à se chamailler avec Ron ou se concentrer sur son Pandraâl,.ca avait été une journée heureuse, sans souvenir...Le Pandraâl...il repensa au 'paroles' de Galadriel ; Tu trouveras ce que tu cherches... « ce que je cherche. »  
  
-Harry ?  
  
Il ne bougea pas, il ne le voulait pas, il ne le pouvait pas, savait- il seulement que son ami lui parlait.  
  
-Harry ? Ca va ?  
  
Et soudain il releva doucement sa tête, Ron et Hermione apeurés, sursautèrent ; ce n'était plus le visage de leur ami ensommeillé mais rieur qu'ils voyaient, ni aucun visage qu'ils connaissaient de lui.. Harry avait des sueurs froides, ses yeux ne refletaient que peur. Peur de quoi ? Leur ami allait bien jusqu'à maintenant et d'un seul coup, on aurait dit que Voldemort lui même venait de lui planter un couteau en plein c?ur. Il avait peur, peur d'être heureux, pendant toute les vacances il avait ruminer ca à n'en faire qu'une banalité, une affreuse banalité, et maintenant qu'il avait tout oublier, cela revenait comme une giffle, la douleur était 2 fois pire, peur de la douleur, sa cicatrice allait recommencer à le faire souffrir atrocement,(devant ses amis), ses amis.. qui allait peut-être eux aussi mourir, tous .et lui..ho.. oui lui.Qu'il aurait souhaiter mourir !  
  
-Harry !!! crièrent Ron et Hermione en le voyant s'enfuir vers Griffondor.  
  
Ils lui coururent après, ils le retrouvèrent dans son lit, ses rideaux tirés, comme s'il boudait simplement, mais hélas, ce n'était pas si simple. Ils essayèrent de lui parler,rien à faire, il ne bouge pas il ne parle pas, il ne tremble même pas, il est là ;comme stupéfixié.  
  
-Tu ne croit pas qu'on devrais appeler Pompom ? demanda Ron inquiet.  
  
-Non, laissons le tranquille.  
  
-Mais.  
  
-Je crois qu'il à besoin d'être seul.  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'on va dire au prof ?  
  
-Qu'il ne se sentait pas bien.  
  
-Ils vont l'envoyer direct à l'infirmerie.  
  
-On vera..Vient. dit-elle en jetant un dernier regard inquiet à Harry.  
  
Harry resta là, tremblant de tout son corps. Il se tordait les doigt sous l'effet du stress, ses sueur froides continuaient et son c?ur battait à tout rompre . Il ne pensait à rien ou du moins le semblait ; Ses yeux était perdue dans le vide, son esprit était comme un champs sous le ciel, vide, sans lumière, sans lune, sans étoile, sans champ...traversé par des pensées qui ilumonait le ciel tel des coup des tonnerre.  
  
Et tout d'un coup, il repensa à sa mère, à son cri, à son sacrifice. elle ne l'avait pas fait pour rien..  
  
« je dois le vaincre ! le tuer ! l'exterminer ! »  
  
Cette pensé était apparue comme le jour au milieu de la nuit, la haine avait remplacer la peur. Il devait travailler, devenir le plus fort, le plus puissant.  
  
« Fini les enfantillages.. »  
  
Il se leva avec difficulté ; ses jambes étaient engourdies, mais il ne tremblait plus ; il se tenait là debout raide, les point fermés par la rage au point de s'enfoncer ses ongles dans ses paumes. Il regarda sa montre, il avait loupé le premier cour, en se dépéchant il pouvait arriver avant que le cour d'Hagrid ne commence. Il partit en courant, bien décider à bosser comme un malade.  
  
Il arriva haletant à la cabane d'Hagrid, par chance le cour n'avait pas encore commencer, et tout le monde n'était pas encore arrivé.  
  
-Bonjour Hagrid !  
  
-Bonjour Harry ! Ca va ?  
  
-Très bien. menti Harry sur un ton déterminer.  
  
-Hagrid ! Harry ne pourra pas...Commença Hermione en arrivant. Harry ? Tu vas..  
  
-Ca va très bien ! sourit-il pour la rassurer, et bien déterminer à faire comme si rien ne c'était passé.  
  
-Harry..dit à son tour Ron qui fut coupé par Hagrid commençant son cour.  
  
-Bonjours à tous ! Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier l' Ashwinder connue aussi sous le nom de Serpencendre ; C'est un serpent mince, gis clair avec des yeux rouges flamboyant. Qui peux me dire comment ils apparaissent ?  
  
Harry , Ron et Hermione levèrent la main.  
  
-Ron ?  
  
-Il apparaît lorsque l'on laisse un feu contenant une substance magique comme par exemple la poudre de cheminette, brûler trop longtemps sans surveillance. Il s'élève des braises et se glisse dans les coins sombre de la maison.  
  
-Quoi d'autres ? Harry ?  
  
-Il ne vit qu'une heure pendant laquelle il cherche un endroit sombre et isolé pour pondre ses ?ufs qui sont rouges vif et qui dégagent une chaleur intense après quoi il tombe en poussière.  
  
Et que ce passe t-il ? Hermione ?  
  
-Il ne faut que quelques minutes pour mettre feu à la maison. Si un sorcier s'aperçois qu'un ou plusieurs Ashwinder se promène en liberté dans sa demeure, il doit suivre leurs traces (trainée de cendres) pour retrouver les ?uf et les geler. Une fois geler ces ?ufs sont très utiles à la fabrication de philtres d'amour et constitue un excellent remède contre la fièvre.  
  
Quelques filles de Griffondor gloussèrent tendit que d'autre regardèrent Hermione avec mépris tendit qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel.  
  
-C'est très bien ! Je donne 5 points pour chacun à Griffondor ! Nous allons passer à la pratique maintenant ; Comme vous le voyez j'ai derrière moi, à l'aide du professeur Flitwik installer de petites maisons et laisser un feu magique allumer depuis une demi heure à l'intérieure. Vous allez entrez chacun dans une, les petits doivent être déjà sortit, vous essayerez de les localiser et de trouver les ?ufs puis de les congeler avec le sortilège adéquoite.  
  
Chacun entra dans une de ces maisons qui avaient poussés dans le parc de Poudlard comme des champignons. Harry ne fut même pas étonné de voir le réalisme de la demeure, trop perdue dans ses pensées. Arrivé dans le salon il vit un des bébés serpents en question, il remonta la trace de cendre qu'il avait laissé derrière lui et lorsqu'il trouva le tas d'?uf derrière le divan il cria.  
  
-Réfrigératum !  
  
Il ramassa les ?uf maintenant congelé et sortit. Hermione était déjà dehors, puis vint Ron et les autres. ;sauf Nevil. Mais brutalement sa maison s'embrasa, laissant échapper quelques cris de celui ci.  
  
-Les enfants dépéchez vous éteignez ce feu ! Cria Hagrid.  
  
-Aquatiqua ejectam ! Crièrent les élèves.  
  
Au bout de quelques secondes seulement le feu s'étaigni et Hagrid se précipita à l'intérieure. 5 secondes plus tard il ressorti avec le pauvre Nevil légèrement carbonisé. Il le déposa par terre et alla chercher quelque chose dans sa cabane.  
  
-Je je me suis trompé, j'ai, j'ai suivi la trace dans le mauvais sens . Baigéya Nevil .  
  
Le reste du cour se passa bien, Hagrid donna du chocola à Nevil qui retourna à Griffondor pour se changer, ils gardèrent leurs ?ufs en promettant de ne pas s'en servir pour créer du filtre d'amour. Harry, Ron et Hermione dire au revoir à Hagrid et se dirigèrent vers l'aile est du parc.  
  
-Alors Harry.quece qui c'est passé ?  
  
-J'étais fatigué. Répliqua-t-il sèchement.  
  
Ron et Hermione s'échangèrent un regard peu convaincu.  
  
-C'est génial ! Enfin, j'vais pouvoir jouer au quiddich ! S'éxclama Harry pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
  
-Ouai, vous avez intérêt à gagner ! Faut exterminer les serpentards ! Cria Ron.  
  
-Vous allez avoir un nouveau capitaine.tu sais qui c'est ?  
  
-Nan..  
  
-Si c'est un de mes frères j'te pleins !  
  
Il continuèrent à faire des suppositions sur le futur capitaine jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrives au cours.  
  
-Vous avez vu ! Les terrains sont entourés de partout par des vitres de verre !  
  
-C'est pas du verre Ron ! C'est des Glaciomagik ! Du verre incassable et imperméable au sorts ! Nous on va te laisser Harry ! Bonne chance !  
  
Ils se séparèrent ; Ron et Hermione allant à leur cour de vol et Harry à son entraînement de Quiddicht.  
  
-Salut Harry !  
  
-Salut Fred ! Salut George !  
  
-T'as pas ton balais ?  
  
-Si il est aux vestiaires. Vous savez qui sera le nouveau capitaine ?  
  
-Nan, il est pas encore arrivé.  
  
Harry alla chercher son balais et salua toute l'équipe quand arriva un garçon juste un peu plus grand que lui avec 2 mèches de cheveux tintées en bleu lui tombant devant ses yeux bridés, il se rendit compte que s'était l'élève qu'il avait vue la veille.  
  
-Bonjoul à tous !  
  
-Salut ! T'es nouveau à Poudlard ?  
  
-Ouai, j'me plésente ; Chris Togashi, Mon pèle est Japonais et ma mèle anglaise, j'ai habité 2 ans en Austlalie, à wolongong, car mon pèle y a été muté, et maintenant il a été muté ici.  
  
-Question ! Intervint Fred qui avait réussi à le couper dans son élan.  
  
-Oui ?  
  
-Comment ça se fait que t'ais pas eu la répartition au choixpeau ? Et comment t'a fait pour être capitaine alors que t'es nouveau ?  
  
-Je n'ai pas eu besoin d'être répaltit cal à mon ancien collège nous avions des maisons similailes. Au fait, je suis en 5° année. Et je suis capitaine car j'ai collespondue pendant 2 ans avec votle ancien capitaine. Cette été il est venue chez moi et sachant que je venait en Anglettelle cette année il ma conseillé à votle plofesseul ..  
  
-Mac Gonagal.  
  
-Melci.  
  
-Si c'est Dubois qui t'a recommandé à mac Gonagal, c'est que tu dois être pas mal, on va te mettre à l'épreuve ! Tu dois être toi aussi un surdoué du genre de Harry pour être capitaine à s'tage !  
  
Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, et George commença la présentation de l'équipe.  
  
-Nos 3 pousuiveurs ou plutôt poursuiveuses : Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, et Katie Bell.  
  
-Enchanter. Fit-il en soufflant un petit « kawaï » pour lui même en regardant Angelina.  
  
-Le meilleur attrapeur de Poulard, Harry Potter.  
  
-Salut !Fit Harry, apparement soulagé de ne pas voir Togashi s'extasier devant sa cicatrice qu'il n'avait pas pris soin de dissimuler.  
  
-Et nous 2 qui sommes les batteurs. Quand à toi, je suppose que tu as compris que tu seras notre gardien ?  
  
-No ploblem ! Bon maintenant que les plésentations sont faites, on va pouvoil commencer. Pouvez vous me dile les palticulalités de nos advelsailes ?  
  
-Et bien, Les pouffslouf sont plutôt porter défense, il sont assez façile à battre, Ont utilise généralement l'attaque du faucon*, contre eux. Leur meilleur joueur ne pourra pas disputé cette saison..  
  
Silence  
  
*Les poursuiveurssont disposé en triangle comme la pointe d'une flèche et volent ensemble vers les buts. Cette figure à généralement pour effet d'intimider les joueurs adverses et les forcer à s'écarter.  
  
-Les Serpentard sont très coriace, une attaque de front et ils nous transforme en boulie, donc ont est plus porté sur l'attaque de côté. Leur point faible est l'agilité.  
  
-Quand aux Serdaigle, ils sont rapides et il faut faire attention attention à leur Atrapeuse ; Cho Chang.  
  
Silence..  
  
-Je peux savoil ce qui va pas avec c'est 2 là ?  
  
-Et bien, c'est à dire..commença l'une des poursuiveuses..Puis elle se retourna vers Hary.  
  
-Voldemort est revenue..Cédric à été une de ses premières victimes depuis 15ans et..Cho..était sa petite amie.. s -Je vois, désolé.heum, j'pense que c'est pas trop le moment d'en parler.Aller au travail ! Va falloir s'occuper de c'est serpentard ! Chez nous ont à une feinte appelée ???? , je pense qu'elle pourrait être efficace !  
  
Ils s'entrainèrent pendant deux heures, empiétant sur la moitier de leur temps libre. Après avoir félicité son équipe Togashi partit avec Harry rejoindre Ron et Hermione.  
  
-Je peux me joindre à vous ?  
  
-Bonjour ! T'es nouveau ? Demanda Hermione.  
  
-Ouai, Harry tu fais les présentation ?  
  
-Ok, alors, voici Chris Togashi, Il vient d'Australie, c'est le nouveau capitaine de notre équipe, et il sera dans notre classe.  
  
-Comment ça ce fait qu'on t'es pas vue hier, et ce matin ?  
  
-Mon avion à eu du retard.Et ce matin je dormais à cause du décalage horaire.  
  
-Ton quoi ? Demanda Ron  
  
-C'est ce que les moldue utilise pour se déplacer sur de longue distance.  
  
-Ah oui ! C'est grands trucs qu'on voit passer de temps en temps dans le ciel !  
  
-Ouai !  
  
-Et voici Ron Weasley, dont tu connais déjà les frères.Et hermione Granger ..  
  
-Notre miss je sais tout, et « histoire de Poudlard » ambulant ! Cru bon d'ajouter Ron.  
  
-Si vous travailliez un peu plus, vous répondriez aussi souvent que moi !  
  
-Et c'est repartit ! 3, 2, 1.  
  
-d'ailleurs si vous voulez avoir vos B.U.S.E...  
  
-On sait, on sait..  
  
-Sinon, c'est quoi les particularités de ce bahut ? Vous faites quoi pour vous occuper ?  
  
-Ses particuliarités ? Bin, on en a jamais vu d'autre, on peu pas savoir ..Vous avez, vous aussi surement des fantômes, les tableaux qui parlent..  
  
-Bin au Japon, on avait des fantômes et en Australie des tableaux vivants aussi..Mais ya un truc que je comprends pas..  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-Pourquoi, vous avez pas de chauffage électrique ?  
  
-Tout simplement parce qu'il n'y a pas d'électricité !  
  
-Quoi !! En Australie je peux comprendre qu'on l'ai pas, on était en plein milieu du désert, et faut dire qu'on en avait pas vraiment besoin ! Mais au Japon on sl'ai quaille parfois, et ont a le chauffage, et de la lumière autre que celle des bougies et...et..au nom pitier ! Vous avez internet ?  
  
-Nan..C'est quoi ca ?  
  
-Arg !!! Comment je vais faire moi ?  
  
-Vous avez internet dans votre école de sorcellerie au Japon !  
  
-Bin, oui, on peut pas s'en passer dans ce pays, les jeux vidéos, internet ect..  
  
-Dit donc tu t'entendra bien avec mon père !  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
-Oui bon les gars, on va mangez, j'ai faim moi ! (Je trouve qu'Hermione a souvent faim, moa !)  
  
Ils continuèrent à parler des particuliaritées de Poudlard jusqu'au moment ou il croisèrent Malefoy. Togashi, non averti de la réputation de Malefoy, s'inclina en le saluant.  
  
-Ah ! Fit le Serpentard satisfait. Enfin une larve de Griffondor qui sait reconnaître quelqu'un qui lui est supérieur !  
  
-Répètes ! Demanda brutalement Chris tendis qu'il se relevait.  
  
-Je disais, sûrement trop vite pour ta petite cervelle..  
  
Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase, assailli par Togashi.  
  
-Mais c'est pas possible ! Vous pourriez pas arrêtez de vous battre pendant au moins une semaine !  
  
Mais au lieu de continué à Rouer de coup Malefoy, Togashi se contenta de le faire tomber à terre, en lui tordant le bras au passage.  
  
- Quece que tu m'as fais ! Cria fou de rage Malefoy se tenant le bras.  
  
-Le te l'ai emputer ! Mais non qu'est ce que tu crois !Tu dois avoir un muscle froissé, vient pas chialer, tu vas pas en mourir !  
  
Il s'éloinièrent en direction de la grande salle .  
  
-Bin dit-donc ! T'es pas un tendre !  
  
-Je déteste les gens mal élevé.  
  
-....en tout cas c'est efficace !  
  
-Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de brute ! s'indigna Hermione tendis qu'Harry et Ron tentaient de reproduire le mouvement de Togashi.  
  
-Tu as pris quoi comme option ? Intervint Harry coupant court au protestations d'Hermione.  
  
-Langue et D d'auras.  
  
-C'est vrai, je t'ai vu hier.  
  
-C'est clair t'es balèse ! Ton Pandraâl tournait à mort !  
  
-Tu vas bien t'entendre avec lui aussi. Chuchota Hermione à Ron  
  
-Si on veut . Rougit Harry. Et tu apprends qu'elle langue ?  
  
-Euh.langue..langue, langues anciennes, oui c'est çà ! Langues anciennes, celtiques et euh..gaelique !  
  
-Pouquoi ?  
  
-je sais pas, ça avait l'air cool !  
  
-Ca te rappelles pas quelqu'un Ron ? Chuchota Hermione  
  
-Ho que si !  
  
Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de manger (regarder Togashi engloutir une quantité phénoménal de nourriture) Ils se rendirent à leur cour de divination, sauf Hermione qui avait Arithmancie Ils s'assirent tous les 3 à la même table , puis vint le professeur Trelawney.  
  
-Mes chères enfants, bienvenue. Ce trimestre nous allons apprendre à lire et écrire des roue karmique.  
  
-Une quoi ? Firent la plus part des élèves.  
  
-Je m'attendait à votre réaction..*bande d'iniards*  
  
-Chris..je peut t'appeler Chris ? Tu as devant toi le plus grand devin de tous les temps, comment à t-elle pue devinée qu'on connaissent même pas son kar machin ! Poufat Ron. Dailleur Harry est un rescapé de ses prédictions !  
  
-Comment çà ?  
  
-D'après elle en 2 ans il aurais du mourir..  
  
-128 fois. Ajouta Harry.  
  
-Pourquoi 128 ?  
  
-Ont a deux cours par semaine, il y a 4 semaines dans 1 mois et 9 mois ou ont a cours depuis 2..  
  
Ils furent interrompue par le professeur Trelawney qui les fusillait du regard.  
  
-L'étude Karmique sert à savoir ce qui nous arrivera en bien ou en mal, un jour précis, un mois, ou une année, et même révélé les trais de votre personnalité, mais ceci étant personnel vous ne serez pas obliger de le révéler à vos camarades. Pour commencer, vous allez écrire votre nom, prénom, date heure et lieu de naissance.  
  
Harry sortit un bout de parchemin mais il ne connaissait ni son heure ni son lieu de naissance.  
  
-Professeur ? Et si nous ne connaissons pas notre heure de naissance ?demanda Neville.  
  
Harry fut soulagé de ne pas être le seul dans ce cas .  
  
-Vous pointez votre parchemin de votre baguette et récitez : « me vero dice »  
  
Harry s'exécuta, et vit s'inscrire sur sa feuille en lettre d'or : Harry Potter né le 31 juillet 1987 à 2H32 à Londres  
  
-* Rien de très extraordinaire. pour une fois.*  
  
Lorsque tout le monde eu fini le professeur continua :  
  
-Maintenant, vu que vous êtes trop jeune * et stupides * et que cela prendrait des année pour que vous puisiez le faire de tête, nous allons le faire par magie.  
  
-Logique pour des sorcier, non ? chuchota Harry.  
  
-Vous allez pointez une nouvelle fois votre parchemin et dire : « me futuro revelatum » (un peu pourri mon latin, non ?) . Ainsi qu'une date précise ou par exemple d'aujourd'hui à décembre. Ce qui ferat : « de ce dia a el nuebe. » (de plus en plus pourri)  
  
-de ce dia a el nueve, me futuro revelatum !  
  
Harry vit une multitude de petit signe et de trait de couleur différentes se dessiner sur sa feuille. Puis le professeur fit apparaître au tableau la signification de ses signe puis s'avança vers Chris.  
  
-Monsieur Togashi, bienvenue parmi nous ! Permetez que je traduise votre roue comme exemple.  
  
Elle se pencha vers le parchemin et comment une espèce de charabia donnant à peu près ceci :  
  
-Vous avez Mercure qui dans ce cas de figure représente la trinité en maison 9 qui est celle de l'amitier allier au sagittaire qui représente l'étranger.  
  
-....  
  
-Cela veux dire qu'a l'étranger, pour vous, cet ici même, vous vous ferez 3 nouveaux amis .  
  
-C'est très bien ! dit-il d'un ton détendu.  
  
Elle allait s'éloignée mais Harry ne put s'empécher de lancer sur un ton amusé:  
  
-Je ne vais pas mourir cette année ?  
  
-Non M. Potter, du moin pas avant Noel.tien, vous aussi vous aurez un nouvel ami. Puis elle s'éloigna l'air indiférente.  
  
-Je dois l'intéresser que quand chui en danger de mort !  
  
-Moi aussi j'ai pareil que toi Harry, il se tourna vers Chris et lui lença : Bienvenue dans la bande !  
  
Ils durent traduire leur roue pour la semaine suivante (il n'avait qu'une heure par semaine cette année) Et se rendirent vers la classe de défense contre les forces du mal en essayant tant bien que mal de semer les filles qui gloussaient au passage de Togashi (tu as vue ses mèches bleus ! il est capitaine de Griffondor !!) * pitoyable *  
  
Ils furent surprit en enttrant dans la salle, de ne voir aucun professeur, mais sur le tableau il était écrit : Chers élèves, je serais votre professeur de DCFM, mais je ne puis vous donner cours aujourd'hui, un sort à été jeté à cette salle pour vous empècher de chahuter, Lisez votre livre P 587à 765. Professeur Dumbledor.  
  
Sous l'influance du sortilège, il passèrent l'heure à étudier.  
  
Fin du 6° Chapitre.  
  
Drago : salut  
  
Fred : Salut !!!!!  
  
Estel : SALUT !!!!! Dis Draco, il est pas génial ton « salut ».  
  
Draco : et alors ?  
  
Estel : ca casse l'ambiance, enfin !  
  
Draco : et alors ?  
  
Estel :Tu pourrais pas imiter Fred ?  
  
Draco : Pour avoir la même geule d'abruti ?  
  
Estel : soit poli !  
  
Draco : parce que tu l'ais toi ?  
  
Estel : Euh oui enfin bon..  
  
Fred : I FEEL GOOD !!!!!!!  
  
Estel : °-° ...  
  
Draco : -_-'  
  
Fred : j'aimerais bien en placer une..  
  
Estel : Bin va y. qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?  
  
Fred : On ai censé faire des remarques et te poser des questions.  
  
Estel : a oui c vrai..bin va y. !  
  
Fred : * ton sérieux* As tu une déclaration à faire ?  
  
Estel : Oui  
  
Fred : et alors..  
  
Estel : Et alors quoi ?  
  
Draco : -_-'  
  
Fred : Bin fait la !  
  
Estel : ah oui !!! Bon bin voilà , hum hum...  
  
Draco : ZZZzzzz.  
  
Estel sur Draco : (-_-) /*(°.°)* (estel : (-_-) , frappe avec son sabre : /, draco : *(°.°)*)  
  
Draco : KO  
  
Estel : Je continue, Tout d'abors je précise que l'idée de faire intervenir les persos à la fin des chapitres vient d'ALOHOMORA *hommage * Et que si elle souhete que je retire cette partie je le ferais. (La différence c que moi je paye les persos)  
  
Fred : A ouai !!??  
  
Estel : Oui *croise les doigts *  
  
Draco : Pitoyable  
  
Fred : Bin quoi c bien un peu d'argent de poche ! Non ?  
  
Draco : Mon père est riche. *Doublement pitoyable *  
  
Estel : Les persos de JKR sont pas a moi, à JKR justement.  
  
Draco : En parlant de persos : ont m'a pas vue beaucoup. *frustré*  
  
Estel : Et alors ?  
  
Draco : * doublemnt frustré*  
  
Estel : je continue, Seul Chris Togashi est à moa.  
  
Fred : Pourquoi ?  
  
Estel : abruti.  
  
Draco : Soit poli.  
  
Estel : Au toi !  
  
Fred : pourquoi ?  
  
Epona : Lis çà : « Droits d'Auteur »  
  
Draco : faut que je pose les questions moi maintenant ?  
  
Estel : oui  
  
Draco : Mer***  
  
Estel : .......  
  
Draco : Pourquoi le nouveaux s'appel comme ça, pourquoi tu l'as fait comme çà ect..  
  
Estel : Je sais pas si çà intéresse les gens mais.  
  
Draco : Moi je suis sûr que non, mais chui obliger de poser cette question ; je li une fiche.  
  
Estel : La ferme ! * Rougie * C pasrce que moa on m'appelle Chris, Togashi c mon mangaka préféré, j'adore le japon et chui aller en Australie..  
  
Draco : passionnant..Et toi qui est tu ?  
  
Estel : je suis Kirua the Hunter dit Kirua sur Kazi .  
  
Draco : * baille * Pouquoi Estel ?  
  
Estel : Je cherchais un truc original en dehors des mangas, vu que je suis plus seigneur des anneaux maintenant.  
  
Draco : Ou est le rapport ?  
  
Estel : Estel veut dire pierre elfique mais g hésité à prendre Epona ;une divinité protectrice des chevaux dans la mythologie sandinave..ou Walkyries, vierges guerrières.  
  
Draco : magnifique.  
  
Fred : G fini !!  
  
Draco : c'est très bien ! * y sait lire lui ?*  
  
Fred : Casse toi maintenant Draco, je prend le relais.  
  
Draco : Enfin.  
  
Fred : qu'as tu as dire pour les chapitres suivants. ?  
  
Estel : L'intrigue se tissera pendant 1 chapitre, et le suivant l'action va commencer !Mais y auras pleins de chapitres !!!pleins pleins pleins !!  
  
Fred : Combien ?  
  
Estel : Chais pas...plus d'une dizaines.  
  
Fred : Tu vas y arrivé ?  
  
Estel : Misère ! Les cours recommence dans une semaine !  
  
Fred : ce qui veux dire.  
  
Estel : Ralentissemnt du rythme...Quoi que faut dire que je vous balance 6 chapitres d'un coup moi.  
  
Fred : 60p word, c pas trop mal.  
  
Estel : ca peut aller.  
  
Draco : j'me casse.  
  
Fred : Pourquoi ?  
  
Draco : J'menmerde  
  
Estel : *suppliant * Reste !  
  
Draco : nan  
  
Estel : je connais la prise que Togashi t'a fait..  
  
Draco : *regard noir* Bon Ok  
  
Estel : Bien ! a non euh tu peux partir !  
  
Draco : * double regard noir * pourquoi ?  
  
Estel : bin là ca se traîne en longueur et faut bien y mettre fin.  
  
Draco : *soupir *  
  
Estel : 1 dernier truc, je sais g rendu Ron débil (pas beaucoup + qu'avant) Harry dépréssif (p'tete un peu trop) et Hermione vorace.  
  
Draco : Moi aussi, g un dernier truc à dire.  
  
Estel : vas y  
  
Draco : ton latin est merdique  
  
Estel : je sais...  
  
Draco : ca te fais rien de plus que çà ?  
  
Estel : Pourquoi ? je devrais ?  
  
Draco : honte à toi.  
  
Estel : Fred dit au revoir aux lecteurs qui commencent à s'endormir !  
  
Fred : Au revoir les lecteurs qui..  
  
Draco : La ferme ! Bye (heureusement que gt là sinon tout aurais foiré)  
  
Estel : Merci à tout ceux qui ont eu le courage de lire jusque là !!!!!Bye^_^x  
  
PS : Rewiever !! please !!!  
  
Draco: Lamentable.... Ncccorihfoznfizehfioehfizenfaieh!!!  
  
Estel: Draco is died....Aleluya!!! 


	7. L'esposé

Chapitre 7 L'exposé  
  
Les jours suivants passèrent sans problèmes, Harry et Chris, grâce à un entraînement intensif, voyaient leur aura croître de jour en jour, Hermione utilisait Ron comme cobay pour son entraînement aux soins, et Ron..passait le plus clair de son temps à l'infirmerie après les échecs cuisant d'Hermione qui, pour une fois n'était pas très doué dans une matière. Les quatre compères se rendirent à leur cours de langues.  
  
-Bonjour à tous ! Dit joyeusement, comme à son habitude Milseras. J'ai une très bonne nouvelles à vous annoncé.  
  
Tout le monde fit silence (enfin un prof qui à trouvé la technique !)  
  
-Le professeur Dumbledor et moi, avons décidés qu'il serez bon pour vous de mettre en pratique ce que vous avez appris depuis le début de l'année.  
  
-*chuchote* c'est une bonne nouvelle ça ?  
  
-Je vous ai entendu M Weasley, et oui, c'est une bonne nouvelle ; nous contons vous permettre de voyager dans chaque pays dont vous étudiez la langue..  
  
La classe toute entière cria de joie, ils n'avaient jamais fait d'autres sortit avec le collège à part au pré-au-lard.  
  
*Comment pourrions nous aller au...chez les elfes...c'est impensable, il ne s'y risquerais pas..* pensa Harry. Il balada son regard sur le visages des élèves apparemment tous très excités de se rendre dans un pays qu'ils affectionnaient. Puis il posa son regard sur celui de Togashi, il était crispé, son regard fixé sur le professeur, la respiration rapide. Qu'est ce qu'il a ? D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, voilà bien 2 semaines qu'il est bizarre, et souvent fatigué, ça ne peux pas être leur entraînement avec le Pandraâl ; ils suivaient le même..* Il songea à utiliser son Pandraâl pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais Milseras allait sans aucun doute s'en rendre compte, en effet à présent ils étaient capable de communiquer par la pensée, et même transmettre des émotions.  
  
-Je vous en parlerais plus en détail dans le prochain cour, mais comme pour chaque bonne chose il y a un mais..  
  
-*chuchote* Fallait s'en douter !  
  
-M Weasley s'il vous plais.  
  
-Excusez moi Professeur. * Comment il a fait ?*  
  
-Ce mais , est qu'il vous faudra nous prouver que vous le méritez..  
  
Toute la classe soupira, excepté Harry qui continuait de dévisager Chris toujours silencieux.  
  
-Vous aurez 1 mois pour me faire un exposer complet sur les coutumes, la langue, la magie et tout ce que vous pourrez trouvez sur le pays dont vous étudiez la langue, vous y inclurez des expériences et démonstrations, je veut un travaille complet, vous aurez chacun 1 heure pour nous le présenter. Bien sûr ceux ayant la même langue en commun, ferons équipe.  
  
-Monsieur, Et si nous somme seul ?  
  
-J'en tiendrais compte dans la note, ne vous inquiétez pas.  
  
Ils finirent le cour par des exercices, ce qui ennuya la plupart des élèves, qui n'était plus d'humeur à travailler. Le reste de la journée ne se passa pas comme les professeurs l'avaient espéré, en effet, les élèves tellement absorbé par la nouvelle, discutaient entre eux de leur futur voyage, et en faisaient même profiter les non concernés. Même certains professeur comme Chourave, les laissèrent discuter, n'arrivant plus à faire taire les bavardages. Hermione commença à barber tout le monde en racontant l'histoire de France, magique et moldue ! Ron espérait pouvoir aller rendre visite à son frère, tandis que Harry et Chris, les écoutèrent s'en parler. A la fin des cours, les 4 retournèrent dans leur dortoir, voyant plusieurs élèves entassés contre un mur, il s'approchèrent et virent un parchemin suspendue au mur, il indiquait la liste des pays qui serait visités et, un mot à l'adresse de Harry et Chris, de la part de Milseras ; il leur demandait de bien vouloir le rejoindre dans son bureau après le repas.  
  
-Qu'est ce que vous avez encore bien pus faire ? Demanda Hermione.  
  
-Rien. Répondit Harry devinant ce qui se tramait.  
  
-Moi non plus. Fit Chris pas plus étonner que ce dernier.  
  
Ils s'apprêtaient à aller manger, mais Chris leur dit d'y aller sans lui, qu'il viendrait peut-être plus tard. Après le repas, Harry se dirigea vers le bureau de Milseras. Et, à son grand étonnement, Chris en sortait. * Pourquoi ne m'a t-il pas attendu ? Est ce qu'il sait que cet un elfe ? Ca expliquerait, le fait qu'il s'avait que le prof ne mangerait pas avec nous.. *  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu fou là ? Demanda Harry.  
  
-Bin, euh, en fait.. Je me promenais dans les couloirs...et, j'ai vue que le prof ne mangeait pas non plus, chui donc aller le voir plu tôt.  
  
-OK  
  
Il entra dans le bureau, et vit son professeur accoudé à la cheminer.  
  
-Alors, Har..M Potter, je suppose que vous savez pourquoi je vous est convoqué ?  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Pour votre exposé, vous devez bien vous douter que vous ne pouvez pas faire un exposer sur les elfes, je suis sûr que vous auriez sûrement trouvé quelques informations, mais pas assez, je le crains, pour en parler en classe, et de plus, je pense que vous n'en n'avez pas tellement envie.  
  
-Oui..  
  
-Et bien vous ferrez équipe avec Chr..M Togashi, qui faisant langue anciennes, Scandinaves et celtiques, je pense que l'Irlande conviendra.  
  
-Mais, je ne connais rien là dessus !  
  
-Je suis sûr que vous saurez vous débrouiller !  
  
-Bien.  
  
Il sortit sans un mot de plus, et retourna au dortoir.  
  
-Hermione ?  
  
-Oui ?  
  
-Où est Chris ?  
  
-Je ne sais pas !  
  
-Il n'est pas revenu au dortoir ?  
  
-Non, je pensais que vous reviendriez ensemble, mais, c'est pas grave.  
  
-Comment-ça ?  
  
-Souvent je reste dans la salle commune tard le soir pour lire mes livres, et souvent, Chris sort pour aller se balader dans les couloir.  
  
-Il ne sait pas fait prendre par Rusard ?  
  
-Non, au début je lui disais de ne pas y aller, mais il ne m'écoutait pas, et vue que chaque matins, on le retrouvait sans colle, j'ai plus fait gaffe.  
  
-Pourquoi tu ne me la pas dis ?  
  
-Je n'ai pas juger ça important.  
  
-Bon OK. Et Ron ?  
  
-Il parle de la sorti avec ses frères.  
  
-Ok.  
  
Il resta dans la salle commune avec Hermione pour réviser ses cours de métamorphose, puis vers 22H00, il alla se coucher.  
  
-Tu ne te couche pas ?  
  
-Euh, non ! Je vais continuer de lire .  
  
-Si tu veux, bonne nuit.  
  
-Bonne nuit.  
  
Il se coucha mais ne trouva pas le sommeil. *Ils ont l'air .bizarre, tous les deux..Qu'est ce que Chris peut bien faire dehors ? Mais.il va simplement dans les couloirs ? Ou va-t-il carrément dehors ? Faudra que je lui cause. C'est pas très prudent par les temps qui cour.*  
  
Il se leva, et se dirigea vers la fenêtre à gauche de son lit, ouvrit la fenêtre, se qui fit entrer une bourrasque de vent froids, venant du nord. Il scruta un moment les alentours, mais son regard fut attiré par quelque chose qui se déplaçait près de la forêt interdite.  
  
*Sirius ?*  
  
Il coura vers sa table se nuit, où il avait rangé se multiplettes. Puis retourna a la fenêtre, et scruta à nouveau la forêt. Mais ce ne fut pas Sirius qu'il vit mais.  
  
*Chris !* 


	8. Mytère et Magie

Chapitre 8 Mystère et Magie  
  
*Mais, que fait-il là !? Il va dans la forêt interdite ! faut que j'en ai le c?ur net !*  
  
Il balança ses multiplettes sur son lit, prit a cape d'invisibilité, la mis et partit le plus vite possible du dortoir. Mais arrivé dans la salle commune, il cru avoir des visions ; quelqu'un, sur l'un des canapés utilisait son pandrâal, certes cela n'a rien d'extraordinaire, sauf qui le faisait admirablement, une intense lumière se dégageai de son corps alors qu'il prononçai une étrange formule.  
  
*C'est de l'elfique !*  
  
Il n'en croyait ni ses yeux, ni ses oreilles, et ne pouvant plus résister à la tentation, s'approcha, ce demandant qui était capable d'un tel prodige.  
  
*Je ne connais personne apprenant l'elfique, et Chris et moi sont les meilleur des Griffondors en D d'aura !*  
  
Et tendis qu'il s'approchait il cru reconnaître la tignasse bouclé de son amie.  
  
* Ce n'est pas possible !*  
  
En la voyant il eu un hoquet de surprise. Ce qui sortit Hermione de sa transe. Elle se retourna, mais ne vit personne. Il partit en courant, il avait une affaire bien plus importante sur les bras, mais il se promit de lui en parler. Ils sortit de la salle commune et commença à courir dans le couloir en direction du parc. Après quelque secondes, il entendit des bruits de pas, et s'immobilisa.  
  
-Aller, va y ma minette ! Cherche ! Cherche cette saleté de fantôme !  
  
Harry pesta contre le concierge qui lui faisait perdre du temps, puis continua, il arriva devant un passage secret qui devait de mener dehors.  
  
*Comment il a fait pour sortir au fait ? * Se demanda t-il pendant qu'il le traversait.  
  
Enfin arrivé dans le parc il se mit à courir, il passa devant le lac, mais dû ralentir en passant près de la cabane d'Hagrid. Soudain il entendit quelqu'un crier depuis la forêt interdite, pas un cri de terreur, mais presque d'avertissement, il courut mais commença à marcher quand la voie se rapprocha, et après un éclair de lumière, il vit Chris, mais n'eu pas le temps d'apercevoir ce qu'il faisait, car il se fit repérer en trébuchant sur une racine.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu fou là ? Cria Chris, qui rangea machinalement un objet brillant dans sa poche.  
  
-Je peux te poser la même question !  
  
-Tu m'espionne ?  
  
-Pas du tout ! S'écria Harry outré. Je me demandait ce que tu faisais ici, c'est dangereux !  
  
-Merci de t'inquiété mais je sais ce que je fais !  
  
-Et tu fais quoi au juste ? Demanda Harry qui aperçu un autre objet qui luisait au reflet de la Lune derrière son dos.  
  
Il tendit une épée à Harry et la pointa juste à quelques millimètre du nez de celui-ci.  
  
-Hé ! Fais gaffe !  
  
-Je m'entraînais..de toute façons j'avais fini, tu viens on rentre .  
  
-OK  
  
Il rentrèrent touts les deux sans dire mots. Le lendemain matin tout était revenu dans l'ordre, et Harry n'y pensa plus, jusqu a ce qu'ils vit Hermione, mais il se retint de lui demander ce qu'elle faisait car, si elle ne lui avait pas dit avant, elle n'allait sûrement pas lui dire maintenant, et l'interrogatoire a n'en plus sortir allait commencer du genre :  
  
*Quoi !!! Mes c'est très dangereux, si tu t'étais fais prendre par Rusard ou pire, tu sais ce qui rôde dans la forêt ! et....patati et patata. * Pas question de supporter ça.  
  
C'était le week-end, les élèves avait cartier libre, et la plus part de ceux qui étaient concerné par le voyage d'étude étaient tous à la bibliothèque.  
  
-Bon, l'Irlande, Tu connais quoi dessus ? Demanda Harry à Chris en s'asseyant a une table près du rayon géographie.  
  
-Pas grand chose à vrai dire.  
  
-A bon ?  
  
-Bin, je sais qu'ils on beaucoup de légendes mais à par ça.  
  
Il commencèrent alors une liste sur tous les sujets abordable. De son côté Hermione était dans un groupe avec une majorité de filles, et potassait un livre de gastronomie française. Mais Ron était tout seul, et Harry fut peiné de le voir bosser sans aide, lui qui était déjà pas très porter devoir.  
  
-On peut se joindre à toi ?  
  
-Vous ne travaillez pas ? Demanda Ron.  
  
-On a qu'a le faire ensemble.  
  
-D'accord.  
  
Chris trouva un livre dans lequel il apprit que les Irlandais, on la spécialité de raconter des histoire en projetant des images dans le ciel, il s'entraîna alors a faire apparaître des images de contes sur les fées au plafond, cela faisant glousser les filles de la salle ils durent sortir en empruntant des livres et laissant Ron a son triste sort.  
  
-Tu t'entraînais à quoi hier soir au fait ?  
  
-Je..au arts martiaux ! Oui, vu que c'est la spécialité dans mon pays natal, on les pratiquaient dans mon école.  
  
-C'est pas très sorcier ça..  
  
-Pas du tout ! Ce n'est pas si moldu que ça ni paraît ! si tu veux tout a l'heure je te montrerais.  
  
-Pas de problème !  
  
Harry continua de lire un livre sur les baguettes Irlandaises puis ils partirent en faisant mine d'aller se promener dans le parc, mais ils allèrent ce cacher dans une clairière abritée par le bois que Chris avait repéré.  
  
-C'est beau ici ! S'écria Harry en admirant le paysage d'automne baigné de lumière.  
  
-La nuit ça l'est encore plus.  
  
Puis il sorti son épée qu'il avait caché sous sa robe.  
  
-C'est pas des sabres qu'ils utilisent au Japon ?  
  
-Euh..ouai, mais je préférais ça.  
  
-Pourquoi ? Ca a l'air beaucoup plus lourd.  
  
-Bon ! Tu veux que je te montre ou pas ? Lui lança t-il en pointant une nouvelle fois la lame devant le nez de Harry, tout en riant.  
  
-Va y ! Mais je tient a resté entier s'teplais !  
  
Il pris l'arme, et la tenit à l'horizontal, puis commença un mouvement de cercle, en marmonnant une formule étrange, Harry regardais attentivement, quand d'un seul coup il couru en criant l'épée toujours a l'horizontal mais près de son oreille cette fois, puis il asséna un coup avec le tranchant sur un arbre qui ce trouvait là, les feuilles se mirent à briller, puis commencèrent à tomber, les une après les autres, jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'y en ai plus une seul, et alors le plus beau commença ; des bourgeons émergèrent des branches nues, et ce fut des feuilles d'un vert éclatant que l'on voyait à présent, et enfin arrivèrent des fleures, rayonnante de lumière et de toutes les couleurs.  
  
-Wouahhhh !!!!!!! Contempla Harry. Comment tu fais ça?  
  
-C'est un sort temporel, il permet de faire quelques modification dans le temps et sur les objets, vivants ou non, quand au fleurs, c'est une touche personnelle.  
  
-Et tu sais faire quoi d'autre ? Demanda Harry en s'asseyant dans l'herbe.  
  
-....Pas grand chose, il faut beaucoup d'expérience, et la plupart des « rituels » sont trop voyant, ça alerterai le château, et puis, c'est crevant ? Souffla-t-il en s'affalant à son tour dans l'herbe.  
  
Puis ils eurent l'idée de s'entraîner à faire apparaître des images à partir de ce qu'ils raconte, pour ce faire, Harry transforma un banc de mousse en drap blanc qu'ils suspendirent dans les airs. Puis Chris se mit a rire et raconta :  
  
-Il était une fois un dénommé Draco Malefoy un jeune élève de l'école de Pourdlard qui dansait admirablement bien le tango, il passait d'ailleurs la plupart de son temps à danser avec son professeur préféré, M Rogue, qui avait pour habitude d'aborder un tutu de danse classique rose bonbon.  
  
Et lorsque les images se mirent à apparaîtrent, ils furent pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable, devant cette scène si pittoresque. Après avoir fais disparaître les traces de leurs venu, et leur retour au calme, il rentrèrent au château.  
  
-A vous voilà !  
  
-Bin qu'est ce qui y a ?  
  
-C'est sympas de me mettre de côté !  
  
-Mais tu étais à la bibliothèque, et on s'est fais expulser !  
  
-Oui mais vous auriez pu m'attendre !  
  
-Désolé ! Tu ne vas pas râler pour ça !  
  
-Figure toi que si ! Il suffit que t'es un nouveau pote pour me larger, c'est ça ! Et bien amusez vous bien !  
  
-Mais ! Je vais quand même pas te demander la permission pour aller dans le parc !  
  
Exaspéré par Ron, Harry prit un livre sur son sujet d'étude et s'affala dans un fauteuil.  
  
*quel abruti celui là ! Il nous refais sa crise de l'année dernière ! *  
  
*Qu'est ce qui c'est passer l'année dernière ? * Demanda Chris télégraphiquement avec son Pandrâal.  
  
Harry commença à lui raconter l'histoire de la crise de jalousie infantile de Ron lorsqu'il avait été choisi comme champion. Le soir venu quand il vit Hermione revenir de la bibliothèque il lui demanda si elle allait encore lire ce soir, le plus innocemment possible pour ne pas qu'elle se doute de quelque chose, à moins qu'elle s'en doutes déjà.  
  
-Euh, non. Pourquoi ?  
  
-Comme ça, je..*réfléchi à une excuse valable* à force de te couché si tard tu vas finir par t'endormir en cour.  
  
-Tu as raisons, mais il faut que j'étudie !  
  
-Tu ne fais que ça je te signal !  
  
-Où est le problème dis moi ? Dit-elle d'un ton faussement outré.  
  
Ils rirent et comparairent leur devoirs puis allèrent dans leurs dortoir respectif. Le lundi suivant, Harry et Ron ne s'étaient toujours pas réconcilier, comme d'habitude Hermione avait essayé de leur faire entendre raison, mais rien a faire.  
  
-Vous êtes de têtes de mules ! C'est pas possible ! Vous pourriez pas laisser tomber ?  
  
-Il n'a qu'a s'excuser ! Dit Harry en postillonnant son toast qu'il mangeait a la tête de sa camarade.  
  
-Tu sais bien qu'il ne s'excuseras pas sauf si tu est en danger de mort ! Il est aussi têtu que toi ! Cria t-elle en s'essuyant.  
  
-Oh ! Mais si ce n'est que ça, je peux tomber de mon ballai quand je serais assez haut pour qu'il ne reste plus que la bouilli de ma carcasse ! J'entendrais peut être ses excuse en passant le mur du son !  
  
-Vous êtes vraiment bête !  
  
Après avoir pris leur petit déjeuné, ils partirent en cour, Harry et Chris d'un côté, Ron et Hermione de l'autre, celle ci essayant de le résonné.  
  
-Le prof à dit qu'il nous parlerais plus du voyage aujourd'hui . Dit Fred  
  
-J'espère ! Mais je me demande quand on va partir, 1 mois pour faire les exposés, 1 ou 2 semaine pour les présenter, mais sois on partira pendant les vacances de Noël, sois après. Intervint son frère.  
  
Ils entrèrent en classe, et furent accueilli par Le professeur de Langue.  
  
-Bonjour ! Pas de bavardage, s'il vous plais ! Je sais que je devais vous parler de notre voyage, mais je vais reporté cela a prochain cour, car l'un des groupe à déjà fini son projet et souhaite nous le présenter aujourd'hui, je vous demande d'être attentif car vous aurez un questionnaire à me remplir pour demain.  
  
Soupir général.  
  
-Tu paris combien que c'est le groupe d'Hermione ? Demanda George à son frère.  
  
-10 chocogrenouilles, que non, je pense qu'elle va nous faire un truc très approfondi, en une semaine c'est pas possible.  
  
-Je vous serais bon gré de bien vouloir donner 10 chocogrenouille à votre frère M Weasley. Sourit Milseras.  
  
-LEQUEL ????????  
  
-Fred.  
  
-Quoi ! flute !  
  
Rire général  
  
-Les filles venez nous présenter votre exposé.  
  
-Monsieur ! Et moi !  
  
-Excuser moi M Woodter.  
  
-Tu nous cachais des choses Marc !  
  
-Ho ! ça va hein !  
  
Ils se levèrent et montèrent sur l'estrade, Hermione pris la parole.  
  
-Nous allons vous parler de la France, pays de gastronomie, technologie sorcière et moldu, historique...  
  
-Elle se prend pour un guide touristique ou quoi ?!  
  
-Hum...et de combat. Continua t-elle.  
  
-Génial !  
  
Miriam, continua et parla de la gastronomie, elle fit apparaître des baguettes et des petits fours sur les tables des élève au ravissement de chacun, et le professeur du à contre c?ur les confisquer, il y eu aussi des escargots, mais il eurent un accueil moi chaleureux. Vin ensuite Stella, qui parla de l'invention du cinéma moldu, en offrant un petite séance qui n'était pas pour déplaire aux autres, puis de la guillotine, dont la démonstration, força Neville à courir au toilettes. Et des Wizreality-glasses « traduit en Anglais », une invention sorcière permettant de voir les bâtiments et les monuments moldus tel qu'il sont pour les sorciers, la tour Effel en eu un sacré changement. Puis Marc présenta avec enthousiasme les grands rois de France, et les sorciers célèbres. Pour finir ce fut le tour d'Hermione.  
  
-La France est renommé pour ses grandes bataille, qui finirent pour la plupart en victoires, mais l'on parle peu des batailles non moldue, qui participèrent pour beaucoup a la grandeur du pays.  
  
Elle parla du rôle des sorciers combattants puis arriva au armes.  
  
-A l'époque Celtique on utilisait en France et dans d'autres rares pays, la plus par du temps des épée chargée de magie, bien que très rare elles était très puissantes, aujourd'hui, elles on toutes disparue, car lors de l'arrivé des romains il durent les cacher dans des temples païens qui furent détruits.  
  
Après quelques autres histoires ils eurent enfin fini.  
  
-Bravo, et bien si le reste de la classe nous fais des devoir si bon ! il n'y aura aucun problème ! Je suis très impressionné de résultat en si peu de temps. Quand au reste de la classe j'espère que vous avez pris des notes.  
  
-Quoi !  
  
-Tout ce que je souhaite est que vous me rendiez un parchemin avec les mots les plus courant tel que bonjour, merci ect...et les points les plus important que vos amis on énoncé.  
  
La sonnerie retentit pour annoncé la fin du cour, les élèves sortir en ronchonnant.  
  
-Il est sympas ce prof , mais c'est celui qui nous donne le plus de travail avec Rogue !  
  
*L'épée de Chris...ce ne serais pas.*  
  
Harry fut interrompu dans ses pensée par du chahut plus loin dans le couloir.  
  
-Tu pourrais faire attention où tu marche espèce de vermine ! Tu es bigleux ou simplement stupide ? Pestiféra Malefoy.  
  
-Excuse moi ! Tu es si petit que je ne t'avais pas vue ! Tu as du avoir mal ! Mes condoléances ! On a vraiment pas idée d'être si douillet ! Ironisa le Griffondor.  
  
-C'est pas possible ! Intervint Hermione. Chris est la que depuis quelque semaines et il doit être celui qui s'est le plus bagarré avec Malefoy ! Si ça continu ils vont vraiment ce battre !  
  
-10 000 Gallions sur Togashi ! Cria Fred.  
  
-.......  
  
-Bin quoi personne relève le pari ?  
  
-Qui serait assez bête pour voter contre lui, Malefoy fait pas le poids !  
  
-Dommage....  
  
-Vous ne pourriez pas arrêtez de parier sans arrêt !  
  
-Calme toi Hermione, on ne fait que s'amuser !  
  
Les deux opposant se séparèrent avec un échange d'insultes continu, puis tout revint dans l'ordre, et les élève allèrent au cour suivant .  
  
Estel : Salut ! Happy Halloween !  
  
Goyle: Rumfffffff  
  
Harry: Estel! Il t'es passé quoi dans la tête là !  
  
Estel : De quoi ?  
  
Goyle : grummfe  
  
Harry : d'invité cet abruti profond !  
  
Goyle : ??? Gruff ??? Toi y en a vouloir mon ..comment dire déjà...point dans la figure ?  
  
Estel : Je pensé qu'il représentais bien l'esprit de cette fête.  
  
Harry : Comment ça ?  
  
Goyle : gurmf avec triple rot d'intérrogation.  
  
Harry : *dégouté * Eurk !  
  
Estel: t'as vu sa tronche! Il fait peur non ?  
  
Goyle : quintuple rot d'interrogation accompagné dans concerto de pets.  
  
Estel : *Masque à gaz*  
  
Harry : * plus là.*  
  
Estel : Harry ?  
  
Harry : *de retour des toilettes et l'air pas dans son assiette* Vire le steplais !  
  
Estel : Ok, Goyle ?  
  
Goyle : * Se gratte la tête avec son pied*  
  
Estel : *Yeux rond* Bon, euh..au pied !  
  
Goyle : *Regard méfiant* Toi y en a être M Draco ?  
  
Estel : -_-'..euh oui.  
  
Goyle : A vos ordre !  
  
Estel : Casses toi.  
  
Harry : Enfin !  
  
Estel : on peut enfin commencer !  
  
Harry : Ya plusieus questions posé par les rewiever.  
  
Chris : SALUT !!!!!!!!!!  
  
Estel : Qu'est ce que tu fou là ?  
  
Chris : Bé, j'ai zieuté un peu sur les reviews, et vu que yen a qui me concerne, je tenais à ce que tu ne dise pas de conneries.  
  
Estel : Je te signal que c'est moi l'auteur !  
  
Chris : Et alors ? Et le droit de parole des personnages !  
  
Estel : C'est moi qui le donne !!!!!!!  
  
Harry : :-x *peut pas en placer une*  
  
Chris : On va formé un syndicat, et faire la grève !  
  
George : Hein ???? une grève? Où ça où ça?  
  
Estel : Eh !!!!!! Qu'est ce que tu fou là toi !  
  
George : Je dormais....  
  
Estel : En quel honneur ?  
  
Chris, Harry, George : *baissent la tête* Logique non.  
  
Estel : Je veux dire...euh oui...je t'ai pas invité.  
  
George : Joue a la marelle avec les 2 autres garçon.  
  
Estel : * soupir*  
  
Harry : Hé ! tu triche !  
  
Estel : * reprends courage* ALORS !!!!! George retourne avec Fred ! Harry, Il a pas triché ! * tend le boukin : « tout savoir sur la marelle ce jeu merveilleux. » ! Et Chris tu vas répondre au questions.  
  
Les Garçons : *2 secondes le temps d'analyser tous les mots* *s'exécutent la queue entre les jambes*  
  
Estel : * Gonfle le torse *  
  
Harry : On a pas de queue...  
  
Estel : ...c'est une expression, on peut commencer maintenant ?  
  
Harry, Chris : OUI !!!!!  
  
Estel: ........  
  
Les 2 : quoi?  
  
Estel: Allez -y ! * Ils sont long a la comprenette*  
  
Harry : *s'éclairci la voix* Julie te demande : « Qui est vraiment Chris... ; »  
  
Chris : Mes parent on été tués par Voldemort, et j'ai été recueilli par mon oncle et ma tante qui me détestent et qui on un jambon en guise de fils..  
  
Harry : C'est moi ça....  
  
Chris : Ah oui ! Bin, je suis un élève de poudlard.  
  
Harry : et quoi d'autre ?  
  
Chris : Chui née au Japon, après chui aller en Australie, maintenant chui en Angleterre pour le boulot de mon père, qui est Japonnais alors que ma mère est Anglaise,qui a un frère qui...a non je peux pas le dire ça.... je fais des Arts martiaux et du Quidditch.  
  
Harry : On va va arrivé ! Chui sûr que ce n'est pas ça qu'elle voulais savoir mais bon.elle dit aussi : « je pense pas vraiment qu'il étudie les langues anciennes. »  
  
Chris : Donc elle me traite de menteur...  
  
Harry : Mais non !!!!  
  
Chris : Pour la peine je répondrais pas ! Na ! * Boude*  
  
Harry : *Soupir * Sailor digital demande si tu es un animagus.  
  
Chris : Trop compliqué !  
  
Harry : Voilà qui résume bien la réponse.  
  
Chris : Mon tour de posé les questions : Harry, Va tu aller voir les elfes ? demande Aiko.  
  
Harry : Demande à Trelawney, je ne lis pas dans l'avenir.  
  
Chris : Est-tu un elfe ? demande Sailor digital.  
  
Harry : Chui pas au courant, faudra qu'on me prévienne !  
  
Les 2 garçons : Fini !!!!!!!....Fini !!!!!!!!....FINI !!!!!!!!!  
  
Estel : ZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZ Hein quoi ?  
  
Harry: En plus tu dors!  
  
Estel : Bin quoi ? Bon, hum, j'espère que vous avez pas fait les idiots.  
  
Les 2 : * Regard noir *  
  
Estel : Du calme ! Bon voilà ! J'ai fait un chapitre un peu plus long, car j'avais tendance a les racourcir au fil du temp.  
  
Chris : c'est pas bien !  
  
Estel : t'as qu'a prendre ma place si tu veux !  
  
Chris : * regard intéressé*  
  
Estel : rêve pas trop ! bon, voilà ! des review please !!!!!!! et merci à ceux qui l'on déjà fait, même ceux qui l'on pas fait et qui on pas pensé « c'est de la grosse daube » . 


	9. Sakura no aki fleur de cerisier d'automn...

Salut a tous, et désolé a ceux qui ont due attendre (longtemps je dois dire) , bin voilà enfin la suite ! certes ce chapitre n'est pas fini mais ca vous donne un avant goût. Vous remarquerez que j'ai adopter un styme plus narratif histoire de faire plus « histoire » et pas dialogue.persos j'en suis assez contente et pense continuer comme ca..bonne lecture !  
  
Chapitre 9  
  
Harry fut réveillé en sursaut, pas par Voldemort, pas part ses parents, non par un rêve normal enfin presque.Il y avait un reflet sur du métal, de la pierre et de la verdure en arrière plein, puis ce qui aurait put apparaître comme une lame déchira le ciel, la terre, l'espace tout entier, dans une lumière aveuglante et..des pétales de fleures rose et blanches.  
  
*Vraiment bizarre ce rêve. *  
  
Il se redressa sur son lit, ses draps etaient totalement défaits comme si il avait remuer toute la nuit, puis il regarda la chambre, il faisait sombre et clair a la fois, la noirceur de la nuit étant percée par les premiers rayons de soleil traversant les rideaux. Il y avait une atmosphère de quiétude, ses camarades encore assoupit paisiblement, il pouvait les imaginer dormir à travers les draps pendus a leur lit. Il regarda d'un mouvement circulaire la pièce, tout semblait calme, puis son regard se posa sur le lit de Chris, il ne fermait jamais ses rideaux, va s'avoir pourquoi. Il était déjà arrivé à Harry de se réveiller en pleine nuit, il le voyait toujours dormir la bouche ouverte, ce qui était assez comique, mais ce qui était étrange c'est que parfois il dormait assis sur son lit, le dos contre le mur, et il s'était toujours dit que se devait être un problème d'insomnie ou de somnambulisme. Aucun autre élève n'avait du le remarquer car il était toujours réveillé le premier, à par peut être Neville qui se levait souvent la nuit pour aller au toilette. En tout ca, ce matin il n'etait pas là. Il se leva ne se sentant pas assez fatigué pour se rendormir. Il s'habilla puis descendît en silence, sortit de la salle commune puis se dirigea vers la sorti du château. Qu'il était désagréable d'avoir l'impression que dans ce silence totale le moindre de ses pas pourrais réveiller n'importe qui. Il arriva enfin dans le parc du château, la pelouse était couvert de rosé les arbres légèrement balancé par la brise d'automne l'essaient s'envoler quelques feuilles au grès du vent. Harry grelotta, il n'avait pas pensé a prendre sa cape. Il marcha un moment les bras croisé pour ce réchauffer, regardant autour de sois le magnifique paysage automnale qui bientôt disparaîtra sous la neige. Il passa devant la cabane d'Hagrid s'en approchât curieux de voir s'il dormait, il vit que non, celui-ci étant en train d'attacher un jambon au plafond, il s'éloigna en silence pour ne pas l'alerter. Puis regardant sa montre il vit qu'il lui restait encore une bonne heure avant que les autres ne se réveillent, il décida alors de se rendre a la clairière ou lui et Chris avait pris l'habitude de se retrouver pour s'entraîner loin des regards indiscrets. Après quelques mètres dans la forêt il arriva devant un arbre, il sortit son pandraâl et commença à prononcer des paroles inconnues que lui avait enseigné Chris, il ne savait pas ce que cela voulait dire, mais ce dont il etait certain c'est que ce n'était pas du japonais et encore moins de l'Anglais. Le pandraâl se mit a flotter dans les airs puis traversa l'arbre qui se trouvait en face de Harry qui comment ca a perdre ses couleurs, pour devenir transparent, sa matière, puis disparut totalement. Harry recommença alors à marcher, pour enfin, arriver à la dite clairière, magnifique en tout point. Il avança mais ne vu pas Chris, il s'allongea alors sur l'herbe mouillé, frissonna un instant, et se laissa bercer par le vent tout en regardant le paysage qui l'entourait, il sourit légèrement en regardant certains arbres qui avaient étés légèrement modifier par leur soins. Chacun d'eux en avaient un préféré. Celui de Harry était un hêtre qui avait des feuille qui selon la face que l'on voyait était invisible ou d'un beau vert éclatant ; Il lui rappelait à la fois son père et sa cape d'invisibilité, et sa mère au yeux d'un vert intense, tous deux en sa possession. Celui de Chris était un arbre simple réel, mais que l'on ne trouve pas dans la région, ni même dans le pays. *flashback*  
  
-Tu as loupé ton coups ! Tu viens de remplacer un arbre quelconque par un autre arbre quelconque !  
  
- Pas du tout, en fin si, tu vois cet arbre c'est un cerisier, l'emblème de mon pays, la fleur des samouraïs, elle représente la force, l'honneur et la beauté. Elle ne fleurit qu'au printemps, d'un beau rose blanc, et tombe avant d'avoir faner, l'être qui tombe avant d'avoir vieillit. Répondit Chris  
  
-Comment ?  
  
- L'homme qui ne meurt pas de vieillesse..Chez nous cela veut dire deux chose, soit celui qui meurt au combat, sois celui qui se tue pour sa cause.  
  
-Vous mourrez tous comme ca au Japon ! ?  
  
-Non juste les samouraïs, et encore, aujourd'hui il n'en existe plus.  
  
*fin du flashback*  
  
-Harry réveilles toi !  
  
- Hin ? Quoi, comment ?  
  
- Qu'est ce que tu fous ? Les cours commencent dans 5 minutes ! On ne t'a pas vue au petit déjeuner !  
  
Harry se leva d'un bond, Chris était penché au dessus de lui .  
  
- J'ai dormis pendant 3 quart d'heure !  
  
-J'en ai bien l'impression, et je peux te dire que j'ai eu du mal à venir j'usqu'ici sans me faire repérer.  
  
-Comment tu as fait ?  
  
Chris lui sortit la cape d'invisibilité.  
  
-Ca ne te déranges pas trop que je te l'ai emprunté ?  
  
-Non, au contraire, ca va peut être nous éviter une colle, aller viens vite !  
  
fin première partie ! pour la suite ! bientôt ! ! 


End file.
